


Getting There

by calikocat



Series: Destination [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have fallen into place for Puck. He's a Watcher in Training, he has an awesome boyfriend back in Lima...and a brother? Puck/Artie, sequel to Journey. Follows events of season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the series do not belong to me. No money is being made from this.

Getting There  
calikocat  
word count: 358

XXX

Regular school had started up for the kids again; which left Puck very little free time in the mornings. Everyone was up at five for a light workout and then they either showered or ate breakfast. Once the kids, all twenty-five of them, were out the door (where they either caught the bus or a ride with one of the older kids who could drive) Puck got another work out with Xander. Though fighting Xander, who had fifteen years of fighting for his life behind him, meant he pretty much wiped the floor with Puck when it got serious. It made Puck want to air-drop Xander in the middle of juvie back in Lima; just to see those wannabes run away screaming from the guy.

Then, if it was Tuesday or Thursday, he went to his own classes. He had a late morning class, a break for lunch, and two afternoon classes. This left him plenty of time to get back to the house, help Andrew prepare snacks, and help the kids with homework when they got home.

After homework there was a thorough workout; because by that time Spike was fully conscious and could run the girls through their routine. During which time Xander kicked his ass again. Then he got to concentrate on his own homework before dinner. And after dinner there was an hour or so of time where everyone just relaxed.

Then, there was patrol. Some nights he went with Xander's team, some nights with Spike's team. He didn't have enough experience to be in charge of a team yet and he was okay with that. Puck had seen some gnarly demons the last couple of months, and he was perfectly fine with having back up. Unless they ran into Clem or one of Clem's cousins. They were cool, and the kids adored them.

And that was pretty much his schedule. Weekends were more relaxed...except every other weekend he got to drive his RV, which he had renamed the Partie Shack, down to Lima for some time with Artie. But that was his life. And it was good.

Until he got a call from Mr. Schue.

XXX


	2. Chapter One

Getting There  
calikocat  
word count: 2344

XXX

“You wanna say that again Mr. Shue?”

He could hear Mr. Shue sigh over the line. “You have a brother.”

“No. I have a sister, if I had a brother I think I would remember mom having...” He smacked his forehead. “Oh wait, dead beat dad that slept around, right. So, what's his name?”

“Jake Puckerman and the kid's got a chip on his shoulder the size of Alaska. He's not as bad as you were, he's nice...but he's quick to anger.”

“Can't blame him dude.”

“Can you just come talk to him?”

Puck looked toward Spike who nodded, this was one of those times vampire hearing was useful. “Boss says I can take some time...”

“Thanks Puck.”

“Sure.” Puck hung up and looked at Spike. “I'm just taking my bike this time; I'll make it a quick trip back to Lima.”

“Oh no, take your time. You and your boy only ever shag in that RV of yours. Treat him to a night in a hotel where you can get your freak on. Take the van.”

Puck made a face. “You do realize that its creepy when you talk like that, I mean you're the oldest guy I know.”

Spike smirked as he sipped his mug of blood. “Hit the road Puck. Have a talk with your little brother and give your boy a good shag. I'll let Xander know.”

“Thanks dude.”

xxx

Puck answered his phone on the first ring. “Hey babe.”

Artie's voice was a little breathless and it piqued his interest. “Hey, I got your text, what's up?”

“Not much. Mr. Shue called me in for a family emergency.”

“What happened?”

“Turns out I have a half brother I didn't know about and he's spiraling.”

“He here at this school.”

“Yep, and so am I.”

“You're at McKinley? Like right now?”

“Turn around.”

He watched in amusement as Artie swiveled his chair around and gaped at him. “Hey.”

Puck hung up and approached his lover. “So, what are you doing tonight?”

Artie's smile was big and hopeful. “You maybe?”

He grinned. “Spike let me borrow the van, meet me in the lot after school and we'll check into a hotel.”

“Really? Why a hotel?”

“More room. More positions we haven't been able to try in the RV.”

“I'll be there at three o'clock sharp. Go meet your brother...think he'll be joining Glee?”

“That's Mr. Shue's plan.”

xxx

His breath caught in his throat when Mr. Shue led the kid into the choir room. No wonder the kid was so pissed at the world. Half black, half white, half Jew. Kid didn't fit in anywhere. He had his work cut out for him if he was gonna get through to the kid.

“I can't believe this! Those guys are jerks and I'm the one you're taking to see Figgins?”

“I'm not taking you to see Figgins.”

Puck stood with his hands in his pockets, putting on his best badass expression. “He's taking you to see me.”

The kid froze and Mr. Shue looked like he was having a blast. “Jake Puckerman, I'd like to introduce you to your brother, Noah. I'll leave you two alone.” He winked at Puck and retreated to his office.

Jake sort of shrugged, still in shock. “You look more like him than I do.”

They started circling one another and Puck returned the shrug. “He never told me about you...but I do remember mom and dad fighting about a baby in some slut in a bar?”

His little brother's eyes narrowed in anger. “That would be my mom.” They kept circling. “So Shuester called you to come straighten me out? Sorry to waste your time, but I'm fine...and you are not my brother.”

Puck smirked, he couldn't help it. The kid reminded him of a cute angry puppy. “Oh, you think you're a badass? Nailing every chick you see, scrapping it out with some punks in the cafeteria? Dude, I'm the original badass, I had my first threesome in elementary school, and I even beat up a police horse.” Heh, he could bullshit with the best of them.

“So? You gonna threaten me? Beat me up and make me fly straight?”

“Look, I'll level with you. I've been there. I know what it feels like, when you think you're not important, or smart, or worth anything. We have the same dad bro. I know what it’s like to want the approval of someone who doesn't give two craps about you, no matter what you do.” He paused, Jake's eyes were a bit softer, Puck was getting through to him. “So I played the badass, banged every chick I saw, and none of it mattered because none of it made me a man. What made a difference, and what made me a man was sitting in this room singing songs I hated with the biggest losers in school. Those guys and Mr. Shue made me a man, and if you come in here it'll make you one two. Think about it, that's all I'm saying...we cool?”

Jake shrugged. “I guess.”

“Cool. I've got an appointment to keep before I head back to Cleveland...and...even if you don't join Glee Club, you're my brother.” He smirked at Jake, and then walked out.

Mr. Shue stopped him and dragged him into an empty class room before he got very far. “That was a good job. You wanna stay and say hi to the guys now?”

“Nope, figure I'd grab some food, and then pick up my date after school is out.”

Shue frowned. “You're dating a student here? While living in Cleveland?”

“Relax Mr. Shue. Artie's a senior.”

“Wait...Artie is your date? How long has that been going on?”

“Since June...but our first kiss was just a couple of weeks before I graduated.”

“Huh...I never would have pictured you two together.”

Puck shrugged. “It works for us...we just haven't told a lot of people. I mean his parents know and now you. My mom doesn't give a crap. My boss told me to take my time and he'd cover for me with my other boss who happens to be his boyfriend.”

“Don't worry Puck. I'll keep it under wraps, you and Artie can decide when you're comfortable about coming out.”

“Dude, I'm not gay. Just Artie-sexual.”

Mr. Shue laughed.

xxx

He held the door to their room open for Artie as he wheeled in. “Definitely roomy, you won't bang your head at least.” Artie grinned at him; causing a brief flash back of their first time together. The ceiling in that part of the RV really was too low for wild monkey sex.

Puck grinned as he kicked off his shoes and stripped out of his shirt. “Anything interesting happen today?”

“Other than meeting your brother? Nope, not much.” Artie eyed his chest. “Two nipple rings?”

“Well you like playing with one so much I decided to get the other one pierced. Now come on, you're wearing too many clothes.”

Artie slid his sweater vest off and started on his button up shirt. “Just one thing. We can't stay here the entire time you're in town.”

“Why not?”

“My parents invited you to dinner when I told them I'd be home later...and I can spend the night here with you...but I'll need a ride to school in the morning.”

Puck scooped Artie out of his chair and deposited him on the nearest bed. “Sounds good. Guess we're overdue for that.”

“And when do I get to meet your new friends?” Artie finished with the last of his shirt buttons and pulled the shirt off, revealing a white undershirt.

Puck knelt so he could remove Artie's shoes and socks before working on his pants. “You wear too many layers. Maybe I can come get you for a weekend?”

“Really?”

Artie's smile was hopeful and cute and everything Puck loved about him, so he kissed him, while simultaneously getting the younger guy's pants and boxers off in a smooth maneuver he hadn't been sure he'd be able to pull off. “Really.”

Artie continued to smile, but it was no longer cute, more of a grin really and his eyes had darkened in lust to match his erection. “So why do you still have pants on?”

Puck smirked and slipped his jeans off, his own erection springing out, he never bothered to wear underwear when he was going to see Artie. He moved closer and Artie used his arms to wiggle up the bed, Puck crawled after him until he was completely on top of Artie's slighter form.

“You gonna ride me?”

“Crossed my mind...why?”

“When you're done I'm already slicked up for round two.”

Puck grinned and ground down on him for a second. “Dude, we haven't even had round one yet...and when did you slick up?”

“Last period, went to the bathroom, I keep lube in my bag now.”

Puck's eyes nearly crossed at the thought of Artie preparing himself in the school bathroom...and it made him want to break into the school that night just so he could fulfill a couple of fantasies. “Damn.”

Artie held up the bottle of lube; that evidently he'd slipped from his pocket before Puck took his pants. “Turn around.”

Puck shuddered, he couldn't help it. He actually almost like getting fucked by Artie more than he liked fucking Artie. If that ever got out his rep as a badass wouldn't survive...though he cared less and less about his rep these days. He turned himself around so he was straddling Artie, his back to the younger teen. There was the sound of Velcro as Artie took off his gloves and then soft hands massaged his ass before a slick finger penetrated him. He breathed in and thrust back against that finger. “Damn.”

Artie hmm'd and he could almost hear the smile in his voice. “Lean forward.”

Puck did and felt Artie's cock brush against his own as Artie continued to loosen him, adding a second finger and a third. “I don't need much Artie, you know that.”

“I know.” He slipped his fingers out. “Face me?”

Puck grinned as he carefully swiveled to face Artie again. They both wiggled so that Artie's back was against the head board and Puck grabbed the lube, putting some on Artie before he positioned himself just so...and lowered himself down.

Artie's hips lifted up and then Puck was full, and he loved it. “Jeeze Artie.”

Artie grinned at him and they both started moving. The best part about letting Artie fuck him was that it gave Artie a sense of power; one he didn't usually feel. And Puck loved that look in Artie's eyes when he was ball deep in Puck's body. He gasped as Artie gave one of his nipple rings a tug. “Love you.”

Puck grinned and slammed his body against Artie's. “Say that again when your cock isn't in my ass dude.”

“You know I will, Noah.”

Puck couldn't help it, girly feelings overtook his heart and it skipped a beat. “I know. Now give it to me already.”

Artie smirked, hands grabbing Puck's waist and forcing him down harder as his hips moved faster. A stab of white hot pleasure shot through him. People thought, the moment they saw Artie in that chair, that he was paralyzed from the waist down, and that he couldn't feel anything below the waist. What they failed to realize is that he could feel, only Artie's legs didn't work, everything else worked, really, really well. His hips and cock especially. 

Hell, Artie's hips could do things his couldn't. Being stuck in that chair meant that Artie's body had to do things differently to compensate for the lack of leg use. Artie's hips were almost Puck's favorite part of the other guy's body. Puck worshiped those hips. Those hips were even more agile now than when they'd first started fucking, which made sense with the workout they got whenever Puck came to Lima.

Another stab of pleasure shot through him. “Crap. Too close.”

Artie panted as he reached behind him to squeeze Puck's ass. “You get yourself too worked up on the drive to Lima.” He grinned again, moving one hand to cup Puck's balls and gave them a gentle roll.

Puck shuddered and held onto Artie's shoulders as his orgasm hit and he rode those magic hips with a shout before he collapsed forward. “Damn Artie.”

Artie managed to kiss him despite the awkward angle as he thrust as deep as he could a few more times before he tensed and Puck felt a splash of warmth deep inside him. Artie gasped and went limp, though he ran his hands up and down Puck's back. “You're heavy.”

He snorted and moved, Artie slipped out of him and Puck sucked on his throat as he snuggled up to him. “Get over it.”

“I love you.”

Puck smirked. “I know. Love you too.” He reached down and slipped a finger inside of Artie. He was indeed slicked up. “Oh I definitely love you.”

Artie smacked the back of his head before smoothing his hand over his Mohawk. “Give me a minute yo. A brother's gotta breathe.”

“You get a minute dude and then I'm gonna fuck you. Then we'll fuck in the shower before going to meet your parents for dinner.”

“That'll be a neat trick.”

“I got a room with a seat in the shower, and it’s not like I haven't fucked you against a wall before.”

Artie's hand tightened on his Mohawk and they kissed again. “Bring it Puckerman.”

Puck grinned.

XXX


	3. Chapter Two

Getting There  
calikocat  
word count: 2325

XXX

“Hey Artie, I've got some ideas for Glee that I want to run by you before I talk to Mr. Shue.”

Artie looked up at Finn from his locker. “It’s Friday yo, I've got plans and my entire weekend is booked.”

“Come on Artie, this is more important than Halo.”

“And I'd agree, but I wasn't talking about Halo. Finn, I'm going to be in Cleveland all weekend.”

“But...”

Artie closed his locker and made sure to secure his duffel bag in his lap. “We can talk Monday.” He wheeled away aware that Finn was making one of his confused faces and following him. Great...well it wasn't like he was ashamed of what he and Puck had.

Puck was waiting at the ramp in the parking lot beside the van he'd driven down last time. “Artie!”

Artie grinned and bumped fists with Puck's and handed him the duffel. Puck put it in the back of the van before he picked Artie up...and this was a guilty pleasure of Artie's. To be packed around by anyone else was degrading. But when it was Puck...everything was fine. He liked to be in Puck's arms. Though maybe the kiss could have waited.

“Oh my god.”

Puck smirked and looked over at Finn who was just sort of standing there with his jaw on the ground. “Dude, do me a favor and put Artie's chair in the back.” Finn still looked dazed but he nodded and wheeled the chair to the back of van.

“That was kind of evil.”

Puck just kept smirking, placing Artie in the passenger seat, and then stealing another kiss. “I'm not ashamed of this.”

“I'm not either...but Kurt could always run like hell when things got bad. I can't.”

“And that's the only thing keeping me from kissing you inside the school.”

Finn appeared at Puck's side with a small half smile. “I can look out for Artie. You don't have to worry about that Puck. Just wished you guys had told me is all.”

“Dude, the only people in Lima who know are Artie's parents and Shue.”

Artie nodded. “And now you.”

“Well, I'm cool with it, and I'm happy for you...I guess I'll see you on Monday Artie.”

“Yeah, later Finn.”

Finn bumped fists with them both before going back in the school. “Well, that went over well.”

Artie rolled his eyes. “That's because it was Finn.”

They shared a smile, before Puck stole yet another kiss while he buckled Artie up. “Ready for a weekend of madness?”

“Bring it.”

xxx

Puck smirked at Artie's expression. Clearly he hadn't expected Puck to live in an old mansion outside of Cleveland. However the best part was yet to come. He couldn't wait until they unveiled the surprise he and Xander had been working on.

“Dude!”

“What do you think?”

“I think your arms are going to get tired carrying me up and down the stairs...or is your room on the first floor?”

“Nope, I have the attic; we converted it to an apartment.”

Artie gave him a wide-eyed and disbelieving look. “The attic? Seriously?”

“Just wait Artie. Don't worry about my arms getting tired.”

Artie still looked a little unsure about that but shrugged. “Okay.”

Puck grinned and parked the van, hitting the horn to let everyone know he was home. He shut off the engine, and got out just as an army of girls exploded out the front doors. Then in a whirlwind of feminine excitement, Artie's bags were whisked into the house, and his chair was left sitting beside the van. Puck rolled his eyes at their antics and went around to the passenger side, deftly unbuckling Artie and transferring him from the van to his chair. “Ready?”

“Not sure yo. That female frenzy was kinda scary.”

“You get used to it.”

“Is that a wheel chair ramp?”

“Yep. Xander and I installed it.”

“Nice.”

And with that he wheeled Artie into the Cleveland Slayer House for the first time. The girls were standing just across from the entrance. The five boys were standing off to the side.

“Guys, this is Artie.”

Artie gave them all a small wave. “Um, hi.”

There were several hellos and some giggles from the girls. The boys simply waved back. “Come on guys, get out of the way, I'd like to get Artie settled.” The girls moved, revealing the wide, winding staircase...and an old birdcage elevator. “And that is how we're getting you up to the attic.”

“Whoa...is it safe?”

“Xander knows his stuff and we did have it checked out; just in case.”

“That is awesome.”

Puck grinned and wheeled Artie into the elevator. The elevator took them directly into the attic. The girls had already delivered Artie's duffel and backpack which were lying on the bed. He watched Artie wheel himself around the large open area taking in the simpleness of the room that held only a large bed, a weight bench, a flat screen, a sofa, and a game system.

“What’s behind the curtain?”

“Bathroom.”

“This is awesome Puck.”

“Wait till you see the rest of the house.”

Artie's smile changed a bit and a familiar chill went through Puck. “The grand tour can wait. Come here.”

Puck did, gladly.

xxx

Puck blinked his eyes open; the morning sun shining in through the window had awoken him. Wait...sunshine? “Aw crap.”

Artie nudged him, making their bodies brush together; the feeling of skin against skin was as nice as always. “No talking. More sleeping.”

“No dude, I should have been up by now.”

“It’s cool. A guy with an eye-patch poked his head in about an hour ago, said you had the weekend off.”

Puck stole a kiss, making Artie wake up a little more. “Awesome.”

A slender finger flicked one of his nipple rings. “So who was the guy with the eye-patch?”

“Xander? He's in charge. He's the boss, the peacekeeper, and he keeps all of us in line. He's also sort of a big brother. Except to Spike.”

“And Spike is?”

“Older than Xander....and with Xander. They've been a thing for like...six years or something.”

“Whoa.”

“Yeah.”

Artie focused his eyes on Puck; though his glasses were...well Puck couldn’t actually remember what had happened to Artie's glasses. They had been too intent on getting naked and on the bed. “Think we'll still be together in six years?”

Puck smiled. “Dude I'm yours, and I love everything that we have. Doesn't matter if it’s making out, fucking, playing halo or cuddling. As far as I'm concerned, we have it all.”

“That was almost romantic.”

Puck snorted and nipped at Artie's shoulder. “You still loose from last night?”

“Probably...rather switch though. Roll on your side.”

He smirked and turned until he was facing away from Artie. “Lube's under the pillow.”

“I got it.”

xxx

It was more than an hour later when he and Artie exited the elevator and Puck led him to the kitchen. Andrew was still in there, working on the morning clean up. “You slept late.”

Puck smirked. “Wasn't sleeping. Artie, this is Andrew, Andy, Artie.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “Don't call me Andy.” He dried his hands on a towel before shaking Artie's hand. “Nice to finally meet you.”

“You too.”

Puck motioned toward the fridge. “Did the kids leave any food?”

“Hang on.” Andrew zipped toward the microwave on a far corner of the counter and popped it open. “There's pancakes left from this morning. That okay?”

Puck looked toward Artie who nodded. “Yeah, just warm them up would you?”

“Sure.” Andrew closed the microwave and started it. “It'll be a bit. You know where the juice and everything is Puck. Make yourself at home Artie.”

“Thanks...um sorry we didn't come back down for dinner last night.”

Andrew waved him off. “You didn't miss much, oh, tonight is pizza night so write down what you guys like on the list on the fridge.”

Puck nodded and glanced at Artie. “Preference?”

“Cheese and beef.”

He grinned and added their toppings of choice to the list before opening the fridge. “Milk, apple or orange...wait...we've got grape and cranberry too.”

Artie sort of wrinkled his nose. “Milk goes best with pancakes.”

“Point.” Puck grabbed the milk, located two glasses and started setting them a place at the large table in the center of the huge kitchen. “So I thought we might head toward campus so I could give you a tour. And then some the more interesting parts of Cleveland.”

“Sounds good.”

Andrew put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. “I think there's a comedy festival going on at the Ohio Theater. Shannon mentioned it last night.”

Artie nodded a bit as Puck set a now steaming plate of pancakes in front of him. “That sounds cool.”

Puck grinned. “We'll check it out.”

xxx

They had spent a good part of the day touring the entire campus, Puck even showed him one of the auditoriums...though Artie had been somewhat disapproving that he'd picked the lock to get in. At least he hadn't asked where Puck had learned to do that, or where he got a lock pick set. He wasn't ready to have that conversation.

By the time they'd finished the tour, and singing an impromptu number in the auditorium, it was lunch time and Puck took Artie to his favorite Chinese restaurant. The Buffet was a little high, reminiscent of the lunch line at McKinley, so Puck ended up filling Artie's plate for him.

When they were about done Puck finally managed to work up the courage to ask Artie about the tour. Honestly he hoped that his lover picked a college in or around Cleveland so that they could stay close.

“So what did you think?”

“About the food or the campus?”

Puck grinned. “I eat here all the time, so I know the food is good.”

Artie swallowed a bite of his Chinese. “I was impressed with the number of elevators and handicap ramps. Cleveland is way ahead of Lima in that department.”

Puck rolled his eyes. “That's not what I meant dude.”

“I know, but there's a lot of good colleges out there, and I still have time to decide where I want to go. No pressure, okay?”

“Deal.” Damn.

xxx

When they got back to the house the girls had somehow roped them into performing a concert. Artie sang first with Puck playing guitar, Artie's choice though amused everyone, much to the younger boy's confusion. Still, it was a really good rendition of 'Dancing with Myself'. His wheelchair choreography especially had the girls clapping and whistling.

They sang a duet of 'Lean on Me' afterword, which got another round of applause. By that time Xander and Spike had appeared in the living room. Artie gaped at Spike a bit.

“Now I get it. You could have told me there was an Idol impersonator before I started singing.”

His words set off a round of giggles from the kids, and Spike just rolled his eyes and grumbled that he wasn't a 'bloody impersonator.”

Xander, once he was done snickering, clapped again. “I can see why you guys took Nationals last year. You're really good.”

Artie nodded. “Thanks. Artie Abrams.” He held his hand out and shook Xander's hand.

“Xander Harris. The Idol look alike is Spike. You've met Andrew already. Have the kids introduced themselves?”

Puck nodded. “Rather not go through that again, took too long the first time.”

Xander grinned. “Alright, I'm about to make the pizza run-” A knock at the front door interrupted him. He looked over the gathered kids. “No one invited friends over right, we've talked about that.” All twenty five kids shook their heads.

Andrew had been the one to answer the door. “Connor's here!” He called out. A moment later a lean boy? Man? It was kind of hard to tell how old the guy was. Puck knew who he was, despite never meeting him. Connor was Angel's son, and by default related to Spike.

Xander nodded toward him. “Puck, Connor O'Reilly. Connor, Noah Puckerman and Artie Abrams. Now...what brings you to Cleveland?”

Connor shrugged. “Angel, what else? Cordy said if I came here he wouldn't.”

Spike laughed and shook his head. “With Xan and me here he definitely won't. Don't worry, Peaches won't follow you.”

Xander sighed. “Camden.” One of the younger boys came to attention. “Show Connor to a room on the third floor would you?”

“Sure. Come on.”

As Connor started to follow Camden up the stairs Puck called out to him. “I heard you kill at Halo.”

Connor gave him a little smirk. “I can hold my own.”

Artie pumped his fist. “Yes! Halo-athon!” Then Artie blinked. “Wait, you said something about Pizza?”

Xander nodded. “Connor how do you like your pizza?”

“Meat...anything actually.”

Xander nodded. “Cool. Shannon, Andrew you're with me for the pizza run. Everyone else, try not to exhaust Artie and Puck with the musical numbers.”

Twenty pouting girls had never been so scary. Which led to more singing right up to Xander's triumphant return with the pizza. Which Puck and Artie pilfered three of and holed up with Connor in the attic the rest of the weekend for a Halo-athon. 

Of course Artie totally kicked their asses...but it was worth it.

XXX


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: While this story is actually finished, as I wrote the entire thing like in...May? June?...I was a little unsure about posting any more since Cory Monteith's (Finn's) death. He wasn't my favorite Gleek...but I did adore him and his singing. So I will continue to post this until its up entirely. And I will continue to include Finn in any future stories in this series...its the only way I know how to honor Cory's life and talent.

Getting There  
calikocat  
word count: 2191

XXX

The Cleveland house was starting to be crazier than usual. Xander assured him it was normal for this time of year; being Thanksgiving break and all. All Puck knew was that he was glad he had plans to escape to Lima.

The madness started when Andrew locked himself in the kitchen, via a barrier spell, no one was allowed inside that particular room until Thanksgiving Day. So everyone was stuck eating take out or instant ramen. He wasn't sure he wanted to know where the kids had been keeping all those electric kettles.

When Willow arrived she'd offered to cook for everyone, but the little kitchenette in Puck's attic apartment was just not equipped to feed their regular number. So feeding everyone, plus the guests that were trickling in was a big no. She did however manage to corner him and ask him what his plans for Hanukkah were. He'd replied that he was going back to Lima to spend Hanukkah and Christmas with his family and his boyfriend. So he was booked. She had given him a huge and approving smile...and then gave him a hug and while the red-head was smokin' he wasn't exactly comfortable hugging someone he'd just met.

Thank god for Xander. If his boss hadn't distracted Willow with the help of Dawn, who was awesome by the way, he never would have managed to make his escape. He had plans to meet up with his friends for a reunion and at some point he was going to have an early Thanksgiving dinner with Artie and his parents before they hopped a plane to visit relatives out west or whatever. And then he was going to watch New Directions perform at Sectionals. So his Thanksgiving was booked and he had to get moving.

xxx

He ended up backstage in the auditorium in time to hear Quinn sing a line. He grinned and revealed himself by joining in on the song. This had been their plan, to meet at the school, for old times’ sake. Quinn grasped his hand as she sang with him...Mike and Santana's voices joined them from the seats. Mike really had gotten better. And then Mercedes was there; hugging Santana and Mike. And there was Finn, hugging Quinn, putting his hand on Puck's shoulder. Half of them on the stage while the other three making their way to the stage as they sang and serenaded one another. It felt good, it had been too long, and for a second he really missed being in high school. Missed the days they'd never get back.

But...if they were still in high school...he might not have Artie. And Artie meant more to him in the now. All of them...well most of them being home for the holidays would have to be enough.

Quinn smiled at them all, her words echoing his thoughts. “Home for the Holidays; just like we promised.”

Finn's eyes started to tear up. “Guys I-”

Puck cut him off right then. “Dude if you start crying I'm gonna kick your ass.” Then he grinned. “Group hug!” It didn't feel quite right without Rachel or Kurt, but it would have to do. Finn met his eyes sadly, but then smiled that little half smirk and nodded. Which in Finn silent speak meant that he'd keep the thing with Artie quiet until Puck was ready to share. Finn was such a dork.

xxx

Dinner at Breadstix was business as usual. Mike talked about his fancy dance school, and Mercedes confirmed that she loved living in LA. Santana was doing okay at college in Louisville, and Quinn was kept busy at Yale. Puck told a few stories that he could without revealing things he shouldn't. His friends weren't in the know, so they didn't get to hear about things like Connor practically running circles around the baby slayers. One story in particular that he told was the first time he ended up at the Cleveland House, that the girls had sabotaged the pool filter in order to hire him to clean the pool. Quinn had smirked at that. Though they all seemed shocked that he'd been hired to help look after a house full of teenage girls. He could understand their concerns...but he wasn't that guy anymore. Only Finn got that.

So he made a toast, to them, to most of them keeping the promise that they'd see each other at Thanksgiving. Talk about Rachel and Kurt was kept to a minimum, Finn still making sad eyes about the break up.

And then...Finn gave them his best puppy eyes and said; “I have a favor to ask.”

Well shit.

xxx

Artie's dad let him in with a smile. “He just turned in. Do you need anything Noah?”

Puck smiled back and shook his head. “No Mr. A, I'm good. Just had dinner with Finn and the others, mind if I turn in?”

“You know the way. Good night Noah...try to keep things light, tomorrow is still a school day.”

“Yes sir.” He didn't think his body even knew how to blush anymore, but evidently he'd been wrong if the heat on his cheeks was anything to go by. Puck made his way to Artie's room, duffel over his shoulder, and guitar in hand. He lightly knocked on the bedroom door.

“Yeah?”

He grinned and opened it. “Hey babe.”

Artie blinked and set aside the book he'd been reading. “Didn't think you'd be here until tomorrow.”

He closed the door behind him and set his bag and guitar down. “Got away early in the chaos.”

“Chaos?”

“Willow and Dawn got there early and Andrew has barricaded himself in the kitchen so no one can sneak any food out before Thanksgiving.”

Artie gaped for a moment in disbelief. “Wow. So that's why Xander put that bathroom to the side of the pantry.”

“Yeah, Andy has everything he needs; he can hole up in there for days and make sure he gets the feast put together without anyone running off with the yams.”

Artie grinned and scooted over. “You gonna come to bed or what?”

“Yeah...and just so you know I'll be at McKinley tomorrow for Glee.”

“Why?”

“Finn asked a favor when we were out to dinner, made those puppy eyes and we all caved.”

“So will you cave if I make puppy eyes?”

“Art, you don't have to make puppy eyes, you've got me where you want me.”

“Not till you're in bed with me I don't.”

Puck laughed and started stripping as he made his way to the bed. “I'm on my way, gimme a minute.”

xxx

Okay, so Finn's favor wasn't going to be so bad.

“Standing before you are legends.”

Though the guy was laying it on kind of thick, and Artie's cheering wasn't helping.

“Any one of them could be president some day.”

Puck had to agree with Artie's muttered, “I don't know about that.” He certainly wasn't president material.

“And luckily they've agreed to help us.”

Puck rolled his eyes. “We're here to hang with the new kids and see if some of our sheer awesomeness will rub off on you guys. And don't worry, it will.”

Finn picked up a clipboard. “When you hear your name, pair up. Puck, you're with your brother.”

Puck nodded and stepped forward, though he automatically held his fist out for Artie to bump as he passed him. It was the first contact they'd had since they'd gotten to the school that morning. He moved on to sit besides Jake, offering the same fist for his little brother, it warmed his heart that Jake accepted.

xxx

Gangnam Style...Finn was lucky he had someone who could actually move in Glee Club. If they'd tried to pull off Gangnam Style off last year...well there was just no way Finn would ever be able to move like that...just...never. But Ryder had some moves and knew how to show them off.

But...Jake wasn't even really trying. He was dancing badly...fake dancing badly even, like worse than Finn and that wasn't possible. It was something he'd definitely have to ask the kid about.

All too soon club time was over and everyone was going on their way walking to their classes. Artie rolled up to him with a grin and Puck couldn't resist. He braced his hands on the arm rests of Artie's chair and leaned in for a kiss...he'd meant for it to be quick, but Artie's gloved hands held him in place for a moment longer. Kissing Artie was something he'd never tire of.

Someone clearing their throat startled them and Puck practically landed in Artie's lap, thankful that he'd locked the wheels in place. Jake was standing to the side watching them with an amused expression. Puck started to get up, but Artie held him in place, almost protectively...possessively.

Puck sighed and looked up at his little brother. “Is this going to be a problem?”

Jake grinned and shook his head. “No, just would have liked to know I've been hanging out with my future brother in law.”

Puck couldn't help it, his jaw dropped. Artie however found the whole thing hilarious.

xxx

“So you wanna tell me why you were faking?”

Jake frowned. “Faking what?”

“The bad dance moves. There's not a Puckerman on earth that dances that bad.”

His little brother sighed. “I promised Ryder I wouldn't go for everything.”

“...okay?”

“I kinda got the girl...so I'm bowing out on the dancing.”

“Ah. Okay, that makes more sense. That's pretty cool of you too, honorable. A lot better than me in high school.”

“Oh yeah, what did you do?”

“Knocked up my best friend's girl friend...who is coming toward us like a shark to prey.”

Jake glanced at Quinn as she glided toward them. “I guess the thing with Artie is new? Are you guys even out yet?”

“Got together back in June, only a few people know.”

He nodded. “Got it.”

And then Quinn was in their faces, and for some reason she had a bone to pick with Jake. “Back off of Marley.”

Jake blinked. “Excuse me?”

And Puck couldn't really blame him, what had brought this on? “Easy Quinn, let’s not let Loopy Quinn out on the masses.”

Her cold Ice Queen eyes landed on him. “He's messing with her head, pressuring her to have sex with him.”

Jake's eyes turned hot in anger. “Who told you that?”

“Hey, Quinn, Jake's not me...hell I'm not like that anymore.”

She continued to give them a cold hard gaze, looking down her nose at them. “Puckerman’s don't change. Once a womanizer, always a womanizer, and if he keeps distracting her they're going to lose sectionals, no matter what Finn says.”

Jake was all out glaring at her, though it did nothing to melt her ice. “Look, you don't know me. I'd never do anything to hurt Marley, and I'm not putting any pressure on her.”

She moved closer to them, her voice low. “I don't believe you.” And then she was brushing past them.

He rolled his eyes and yelled after her. “You're overreacting!”

xxx

After school he took Artie home, glad he'd borrowed the van again, and got them there in time for a quick dinner with the Abrams before they headed out to catch their evening flight. The only reason they'd even considered going out of town for Thanksgiving this year was because Puck was going to be there for Artie. Despite how independent Artie was his parents didn't like leaving him home alone for days at a time. And this way he'd be able to help Artie with his leg exercises, to keep the muscles from atrophying...and to help with showers and other fun things.

Speaking of fun things, after the rents had left they'd taken a quick, but fun, shower. And now they were in Artie's bed, with Artie in Puck's lap, facing him, more or less straddling him. And Puck couldn't stop kissing Artie, even with the smaller boy's hands constantly fisting their cocks as they slid together.

It had been too long and Artie was already trembling with need as Puck moved his hips and swallowed Artie's scream when he came. All it took for him to come was one more tug on his cock from Artie's soft hands.

Artie broke away from the kiss, gasping for air. “Damn.”

“You're welcome.”

“Ugh.”

Puck grinned and gently pressed their foreheads together. “Bed? Or another round?”

“Bed. Sleep. We can have a round in the morning.”

Puck laughed and settled Artie beside him on the bed before reaching for the damp cloth they'd brought in with them. Carefully he wiped them clean and tossed it to the floor before snuggling down beside him. Artie shut off the lamp and they went to sleep.

XXX


	5. Chapter Four

Getting There  
calikocat  
word count: 1784

XXX

They had been lucky to get the seats they had; even if they were pretty damn far away from the stage. If any of them had been normal humans the view would have totally sucked. However Spike and Connor, having preternatural sight, wouldn't have a problem with it, they'd probably even be able to see the expression on Artie's face when the kids came on. Xander, despite having extremely good long distance vision, thank you sniper school at the FBI, was going to have to be content with watching the kids’ pretty auras dancing across the stage.

“Did anyone tell Puck and Artie we were coming?” Connor asked over the crowd.

Xander shook his head. “No, surprise remember?”

Connor nodded. “So what's your excuse for not telling Giles where we were going?”

Xander grinned. “It’s one night. G-Man can handle a house full of teens for one night. We'll be back in Cleveland before dawn.”

Spike snorted. “Imagine Buffy will have something to say about us playing hooky.”

“Probably. Now hush, the first group is coming on. Puck mentioned they were good, The Warblers.”

They watched as The Warblers came on stage and started performing. And they gaped. Xander gulped. “I am so glad we didn't bring any of the girls with us.”

Spike grasped his hand and nodded. “We'd never get them out of here.”

Connor shook his head. “No, we'd have to worry about Dawn wanting to kidnap half of them...even though they're jailbait.”

Xander nodded in agreement...then gasped as his second sight fell into place. “Holy crap.”

Spike glanced at him. “What is it pet?”

“Their aura's are jacked up.”

Connor looked closely at the Warblers. “How?”

Xander concentrated on the...oil? Sludge? Clinging to the Warblers auras. “It kind of reminds me of the swim team...or the soldiers.”

Spike leaned closer to him. “Think they're on something?”

“Maybe. My sight didn't really work back then, but that's the best comparison I can come up with.”

“I'll see if I can get close to one of them, check their scent, too many bodies and too far away to figure it out now.”

Xander nodded and they continued to watch The Warblers perform their numbers. Then the Rosedale Mennonites came on stage...and while they were unusual...they weren't bad. Not to mention their auras’ were pretty and healthy and had a nice calming effect.

And then the New Directions came on stage with Gangnam Style and the crowd erupted into cheers. Connor gaped a bit. “That is awesome...who's the pretty one?”

“They're all pretty, Con.”

“And they're all jailbait and you're twenty-four.” Xander murmured absently, watching the colors of the New Directions jump and jive around and around on the stage. “Something is wrong.”

They focused on Xander for a second before giving the kids another look. Spike saw it first. “That girl there, the bird looks like she's lagging a bit. What's she look like to you Xan?”

“She's sick, but that's all I can tell you.” He continued to watch the sickly yellow-green of her aura flicker weakly, in contrast with her movements. 

“At least Artie looks good...he does look good right?” Connor asked. “Nothing wrong with his aura?”

“Artie is fine...but that girl definitely isn't.”

“Whoa, who the heck just flipped across the stage?”

“Puck's brother.”

“Damn. I never realized normal humans could do stuff like that.”

“You humans are capable of a lot of things. Even the normal ones.”

“You think that girl will last through the number?”

Xander tensed and shook his head. “No.”

When she collapsed they were already making their way out of their seats. They watched as they moved; seeing two boys rush to her aide before anyone else reached her. And further in the audience they spotted Puck and his friends leaving their seats.

Xander sighed. “Come for the music.”

Spike took his hand and pulled him along. “Stay for the drama.”

Connor's voice was curious when he said; “Think I can meet the pretty one?”

They both glared at the younger man. “Jailbait.”

 

By the time they got to the choir room, a woman in a blue track suit was waltzing out of it, a smirk on her face. However she paused when she saw them. “This isn't the time or place for visitors...or pirates.”

Xander rolled his eye. “Wow, how original. I've never heard that before.”

Connor smirked just a bit. “We're friends of Puck and Artie; we just wanted to see if everything was okay.”

She gave them a huge grin. “It is for me.” She continued grinning as she walked away.

Spike frowned. “That was foreboding.”

Xander tugged at his hand. “Come on.” They walked into the choir room, catching Puck and Artie's attention right away.

Puck stared for a second. “Dude! What are you doing here?”

Xander shrugged. “We actually came to support Artie since his parents are out of town.”

Connor gestured to the pale girl sitting in one of the chairs, still catching her breath. “How bad is it?”

Artie sighed. “The Warblers won. It’s over.”

xxx

They stayed out of the way as the Glee Club left, the members trickling out of the room, all looking dejected. The girl that had collapsed looked guilty and heartbroken. Connor, Xander noticed, only had eyes for a girl that was extremely comfortable in her skin and had very generous curves. Huh...so that was the pretty one he'd wondered about.

Artie wheeled up to them. “You guys need a place to crash tonight?”

Xander shook his head. “No, we're driving back to Cleveland. Figure Giles and Buffy will have a few choice words about leaving them in charge with the after dinner clean up.” His gaze lingered on Connor who was talking to the girl he'd been watching all night. “And I think we need to get Connor away from the jailbait.”

Artie looked over at Conner and blinked in surprise. “Uh...you might want to talk to him about that. I don't think Unique is his type.”

Xander gave him a confused look, but Spike snorted. “I'll tell you later luv. Let's go. We have a long drive. Connor! We're leaving.”

Xander pouted as Spike pulled him along. “For what it’s worth you guys were great.”

Artie nodded and waved at them as they left.

xxx

After seeing Jake, Ryder, and Marley out Puck returned to the choir room with the sole purpose of retrieving Artie and taking him home. However Quinn seemed to be in full bitch mode...and he became her target the second he walked in the room.

“You realize this is Jake's fault. He probably pressured Marley into starving herself, telling her she wasn't good enough the way she was. Puckerman’s are all the same.”

Finn tried to put a hand on her shoulder. “Quinn that's-”

“And where the hell were you when all of this was happening? You were in charge of these kids!”

Puck took that moment to try and sneak past her to Artie, but she whirled on him again. “God all of you Puckerman's are such man-sluts! It’s in your genes!”

Puck sighed and turned to face her. “I told you, Jake isn't like me. And I'm not the guy I used to be. I've been in a committed, exclusive, relationship since June.”

Her lip curled in disbelief and disgust. “What? Did you find a set of twins or triplets that are willing to put up with all your crap?”

He stared at her, feeling his face grow cold. “You don't know me Quinn. You didn't know me then. You don't know me now. Get off your high horse Yale Girl.”

She folded her arms and smirked. “And what are you doing with your life Puck? Not many pools to clean in November.”

“I'm going to a community college in Cleveland. You saw my bosses earlier. I work at a home for kids that don't have anywhere to go, that don't have families anymore. I told you all this at Breadstix.”

“You're still a Lima Loser.”

Evidently that was the last straw because Artie rolled between them and nearly ran over Quinn's pricey shoes. “Enough Quinn. Puck's right. You don't know the first thing about him.”

“And you do?”

Puck shook his head; this really wasn't how he wanted to come out to his friends. “Leave it Artie. Let Quinn think whatever she wants.” But then Artie gave him a look, one he couldn't argue with. He sighed, nodded, and gave his lover a half smile. “Whatever you want. You're the boss.”

Artie nodded and glared at Quinn. “I know a lot more about Puck than you do; we've been dating since June.”

All of the graduates stared at Artie, then at Puck. Finn threw his hands up in exasperation. “So I was keeping that secret for nothing?”

Santana just stared at Puck. “So you're gay now?”

He shrugged. “More like Artie-sexual.”

She snorted. “Please, it’s Artie.”

The room got at least ten degrees cooler as Artie glared at Santana, pulling off the best Ice Queen stare that Puck had ever witnessed. It topped anything Quinn or Kurt was capable of. Santana at least had the decency to wince under Artie's gaze.

“I didn't mean it like that.”

Artie's voice was dead hollow. “Yeah you did...Noah?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Take me home.”

Puck nodded and grasped the handles of Artie's chair and wheeled him out of the now very quiet choir room.

xxx

When they got to the house Puck silently dressed them both for bed. It wasn't until they were cuddled with just the bedside lamp on that Artie's tears started to fall. He kissed each tear away and worshiped every part of Artie's body, whether he could feel it or not. By the time they'd both fallen apart, Artie had stopped crying and initiated round two.

Puck could tell his lover had been working out, as his arms and chest were more defined and the smaller boy was having no problem manhandling Puck's hips as Puck rode him to completion. And when he finally collapsed, Artie slipping out of his body, finally sated and unconscious...Puck sent every picture he had on his phone of the two of them cuddling, laughing, and being together to all the graduates with the accompanying text.

_This should be all the proof you need._

XXX


	6. Chapter Five

Getting There  
calikocat  
Word count: 1329

XXX

Puck dodged a girl as she went flying across the room; it was an interesting move as he was trying to get his phone out of his pocket at the time. He managed to get it and answer the call. “Don't throw each other around the living room. If you have that much energy then go down to the gym!” The girls who were trying to be human Frisbees gave him sheepish looks and headed toward the basement. He rolled his eyes. “Hello?”

Artie's voice came over the line. “Who was throwing who?”

“Suki was throwing Lauri. No one was hurt.” He glanced around the living room. “And nothing is broken.”

“Xander not around?”

“He and Andrew are at the store. Shannon and some of the older girls are at the mall. Spike is dead to the world...and I'm not sure where Connor is. So, what's up?”

“If you're busy I can call later?”

“No, I'm not busy, most of the girls are being quiet and doing their homework...and you sound like you need to talk.”

“Yeah...Glee has pretty much split up.”

“I thought Finn was going to keep it together; like there's still a holiday concert for you guys to do.”

“No one wants to...and we've all joined other clubs. I joined the Marching Band, I'm the drum leader.”

“Babe, tell me you're not serious.”

“I am...but Tina and Blaine...they joined the Cheerios.”

“Holy shit.”

“And Ryder and Jake joined the Basketball team...don't think Marley has joined anything.” The accusing sound in Artie's voice made Puck frown.

“Artie...you get she's not totally in the blame right? From what I heard that Kitty bitch did a number on her.”

A sigh. “Nothing that can be proven.”

“Has anyone told Finn about all these changes yet?”

“No...we're actually kind of dreading that.”

“You're giving up too easily Artie.”

“Things are different now. Rachel's not here to bully us onto the right track...and you're not here...”

“I know.”

“Hey, I gotta go … homework.”

“Okay. Love you man.”

“Love you too Noah.”

xxx

The next time Artie called, the adults, though the term was used loosely, were setting the table for dinner. Puck answered with a grin. “Hey Artie.”

“You sound like you're in a good mood.”

“Its meatloaf night, with some sort of cheesy potato casserole, salad on the side and homemade bread.”

Artie laughed. “A well fed Puck is a happy Puck.”

Puck leered at the comment, though Artie couldn't see it. “There's more than one way to get that, after all you're an expert by now.”

“True dat.”

“So what's up in Lima?”

“Finn hasn't given up. He's got us booked to use the auditorium for a full six minutes on Friday.”

“Coach Sylvester?”

“Woman is insane yo.”

“Tell me about it. How are things with the Glee kids?”

“Everyone is still keeping to their new thing...and there's still some tension between Jake and Ryder over Marley.”

Before Puck could comment on that Spike snatched his phone out of his hand. “Oi, Art! You tell those three kids that they'd save themselves a lot of hassle and heartache if they'd just get together.”

Puck snorted though he made a grab for his phone. “Spike! Give me my phone!”

Spike dodged him and kept talking to Artie. “They're young; it’s a good time to broaden their horizons a bit.”

“Xander! Make Spike give me my phone!”

Xander pulled an interesting move where he half wrapped around Spike, did a bit of groping, a lick to the neck, and Spike yelped...dropping Puck's phone. Luckily he caught it. “Oi!”

Puck ran out of the kitchen to avoid Spike stealing his phone again. “Artie?”

“What just happened?”

“Xander put a sneak attack on Spike and I got my phone back.”

There was a moment of silence before, “Was he serious about the threesome?”

“Probably.”

“Kinky.”

“Dude, don't even go there. The last thing I want to think about is my little bro getting it on with anyone.”

“Gotcha.”

“Oh, Connor wants to know if Unique is interested in older guys.”

“Does he know about Unique?”

“Told him. He's still interested...when she's older anyway.”

“I'll find out.”

Puck took a breath. “Also...Xander said you might want to investigate the Warblers.”

Artie paused for second, a note wonder in his voice. “Blaine and Sam are already looking into them. They think the Warblers are on steroids or something.” Another pause. “How would Xander know about that?”

“I asked him and all he would say was something had gone down back at his old high school. Something to do with the swim team. He was on it for a while but quit when he found out the coach and school nurse were dosing the entire team through the steam room.”

“Whoa.”

xxx

“Hey Unique!”

She paused in the hallway and waited for Artie to catch up. “What is it sugar?”

“This may sound weird, but I was wondering how you felt about older guys.”

She blinked at him, surprised, but gave him a smile. “I'm flattered Artie but-”

“No, no. Not me. I have a boyfriend. I meant...you remember that guy from sectionals? He came in with the Billy Idol look alike and the pirate.”

“Oh, Connor. He was a sweetie.”

“Well he kinda likes you...but he's twenty-four.”

Unique sighed. “I'm never gonna get a break romantically.”

“He'd be willing to wait.”

Her eyes brightened. “I'll think about it.”

“Cool.”

Then her smile grew mischievous. “Boyfriend huh?”

“Yeah...Jake's brother.”

“You and Puck? That womanizer?”

Artie narrowed his eyes. “You don't know Noah. We've been together almost six months.”

Her eyes grew a bit kinder at his words. “Already taken some flack about that relationship huh?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Well if he's good to you then don't worry about anyone else. And good for you, he's easy on the eyes. Even with that silly Mohawk.”

“Don't diss the Mohawk, I like that Mohawk.” Though they both laughed at his words.

xxx

Artie shivered a bit, still cold from Glee rehearsal, his hand shook as he dialed Puck. “Hey babe.”

“Hey. Finn's not ready to give up. We actually had a rehearsal and everyone showed up.”

“How did it go?”

“Cold. We were outside and it was snowing.”

“But you had fun.”

“Yeah, it felt good to sing with everyone.”

“Hey Artie...what are your plans?”

“For Christmas?”

“For the long term. There are a lot of good schools here in Cleveland besides mine.”

“You really want me to move in with you, and everyone, in the Cleveland House?”

“Well, we could always get an apartment.”

Artie grinned, just the thought of living among that many caring, if quirky, people. “I don't know. I like everyone at the house. And the elevator is awesome.” If anything Puck's chuckle made him smile wider. “Can I think about it?”

“Yeah, no pressure. Love you.”

“Love you too.” They hung up...and then Artie rolled his eyes and called Puck back. “What about Christmas...er Hanukkah for you I guess?”

“I'm headed your way. Jake and I are gonna get our moms together at Breadstix and hope there's no bloodshed. You wanna be there?”

“Yeah. I guess it’s overdue...does your mom even know about me? Us?”

Puck was silent for a moment, as if looking for an answer. “...no idea.”

Artie laughed. “Let me know when you get here so I can be ready...and tell Connor that Unique said she'd think about it.”

XXX


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Seriously? You have any idea how much trouble we'll both be in if I let you spend too much time alone during the holidays after you skipped out?”_
> 
> _“Dude, I'm twenty-four.”_
> 
> _“And Cordelia would still skin us alive.”_

Getting There  
calikocat  
word count: 1881

XXX

Sneaking out of the house was tricky, but he seriously did not have time to witness a full Scooby Reunion. Witnessing Cordelia arrive with several large bags of gifts to go around and under the tree had been...almost frightening. She'd had the kids, boys and girls alike, following her orders like she'd been doing it for years. She and Andrew had already butted heads over the décor. And Puck had one thing he was sure about. He was glad that Cordelia had never been the Teen Queen at McKinley High. She would have eaten Quinn alive...and the entire football team would have had a collective nervous breakdown.

Funny how Xander seemed to be able to reel her in and keep her under control. Just one softly whispered word in her ear and she was several degrees calmer. Guy had crazy mad skills.

Still, if things were already this crazy with just Cordelia...he didn't want to be anywhere near Cleveland when Buffy, Dawn, or Giles got there. So he snuck out. He made it all the way to the van without getting caught. Hell he thought he was home free as he started the engine.

Then Conner scared the holy hell out of him when the guy opened the side door and piled into the center with a duffel bag of his own, before shutting the door behind him.

“Dude! Don't do that!”

“Just drive.”

“Why?”

Connor gave him a wide eyed and slightly panicked look. “My dad is coming for Christmas.”

Puck sighed. “Buckle up.”

xxx

Puck wasn't sure what he was going to do with Connor, he'd had plans to stay with Artie that night...and now he had a tag-a-long to deal with. So far though Connor hadn't said much; about his dad or anything really. He just followed along behind Puck as they entered McKinley High and wandered the halls.

“You probably should have called him.” Connor muttered.

Puck nodded and started to pull out his phone. “Probably...hold that thought.” And then they were moving again, towards a fight ahead of them. One Jake was right in the middle of.

Puck dove in and dragged Jake out of the fray. When the two ass hats he'd been tangling with started to come after them, Connor zipped in grabbed them each by their shirt collars and gave them a good shove...sending them back several feet.

The crowd that had gathered stared in awe, because they weren't small guys. Connor continued to glare at the jerks, a smirk on his lips, daring them to make a move.

Jake looked from Connor to Puck. “What the hell dude?”

Puck gave Connor's shoulder a pat. “Easy Killer.” He grinned at the boys who were looking slightly unnerved now. “Run along.” They pulled themselves together and stalked away. “The rest of you, show's over.” And the crowd dispersed.

Connor turned to face them, grinning. “Too much?”

“Ya think?”

“Who is this guy?” Jake asked.

Connor held out his hand. “Connor O'Reilly. Jake right?”

“Yeah.” They shook hands and Jake looked to Puck. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to pick up Artie. Connor just tagged along cause he's avoiding his dad.”

“Oh...I think he left. I saw Finn wheeling him to the nurse's office earlier...he looked pretty banged up.”

Puck frowned. “That's weird. He didn't call me about that. He knew I was coming today. You mind if we catch up later?”

“No man it’s cool, you go be with your boy.”

“And you can drop me off at the mall or something for a while.” Connor added.

Puck rolled his eyes. “And how would you get to Artie's house later?”

“I figured I'd find a hotel.”

“Seriously? You have any idea how much trouble we'll both be in if I let you spend too much time alone during the holidays after you skipped out?”

“Dude, I'm twenty-four.”

“And Cordelia would still skin us alive.”

“Point.”

Jake laughed and shook his head. “He can hang with me for the rest of the day. I know where Artie lives. I'll get him there.”

“Thanks.” Puck raised a brow at Connor. “Behave?”

“Again, I'm twenty-four.”

“And Xander is like thirty and he can still act like kid. Try not to destroy the school.”

“That's Xander's shtick not mine.”

Puck rolled his eyes and left Connor and Jake on their own and hoped that Lima would still be standing after the holiday season was over.

xxx

Puck found Artie dozing on his bed when he got to the Abrams' home. He was as quiet as possible, shucking off his shoes and coat before joining Artie under the covers. Gently he traced a finger around the edge of the scrape on Artie's face.

Artie's eyes opened and his unfocused gaze fell on Puck. “You're early.”

“What happened babe?”

“Janitor didn't salt the ramp. Freshman girls had to help me back in my chair.”

Puck kissed to the side of the scrape and then kissed his lips. “I'm sorry.”

“Its okay...I had a weird dream though, in the nurse's office.”

“Oh yeah? About what?”

“I dreamed I was never in my chair.”

Puck smiled softy at him. “What was it like?”

“It sucked.”

“...what?”

“Everything was wrong, everyone was mean, Quinn was dead and you threatened to break my legs when I tried to make you stop bullying Kurt.”

Puck stared. “I'm not sure if I should apologize for my dream me's behavior or not.”

“No, don't worry about it. It was a bad, horrible dream, and I like my life the way it is.”

“Because the dream was that bad?”

“If it weren't for my chair and Glee club I wouldn't have you.”

Puck felt his heart break a little, not that he'd admit it aloud. “Don't think about that. All that matters is you have me, and I have you. Okay?”

Artie nodded and leaned up to kiss him. “Do we have time for a round?”

Puck grinned. “Yeah, even two rounds if you're up for it.”

Artie's smile was small and content. “Lube's in the drawer.”

xxx

Connor hit ignore on his phone for the fourth time, earning several stares from the kids around him. He felt sort of weird...sitting in a high school cafeteria with a bunch of kids since he was twenty-four. Luckily though...he didn't look twenty-four.

Unique waved a perfectly manicured and attractive hand toward his phone. “Who are you ignoring?”

“My dad.”

Jake frowned at him. “Why? I mean he's calling you so he's showing an interest, which is more than my dad did for me, Puck or Sarah.”

Connor made a face. “Things with Angel are...complicated. He gave me up so I'd have a better life, he couldn't cut it as a single dad after Darla died. Things are just...awkward with him. And it pisses him off that I like living in the Cleveland house with Xander and Spike...and neither of them like him.”

Marley gave him a kind smile. “What about the family you grew up with? Are you going to spend time with them?”

He shrugged. “Things have been tense with them since I found out I was adopted. I called my sister yesterday to check in, but I don't know if I'll fly all the way out to LA to see them.”

“So what made you decide to come to Lima with Puck?”

At that Connor smirked. “I saw him sneak out in the chaos that was Cordelia bellowing out orders on how to properly decorate for the holidays. So I grabbed my bag and jumped in the van as he was starting it. For a second I thought he was going to have a heart attack. Frankly neither of us wanted to be there with a full...well fuller house. Buffy, Giles, Dawn, Willow and...I don't even know who else is supposed to show up this year. But after Cordelia got there we totally got out. That many drama queens in one place does not a fun time make.”

Jake grinned. “Well I can't promise there won't be any drama, but you're welcome to dine with me, Puck and our moms.”

“Thanks...but you might not want me there. Puck hasn't told his mom about Artie yet.”

Jake winced. “Ouch. I didn't know that.”

Marley and Ryder looked at them with confused expressions, it was Ryder who asked; “What about Artie?”

Jake looked at his best friend. “Puck and Artie are together.”

“Like...a couple?”

“Yeah.”

“Since when?”

Connor grinned. “Since like June.”

Marley giggled. “Awe, I never would have guessed.”

Jake nodded. “They only came out to the older Glee members last month, it didn't go well.”

“Hey Connor.”

Connor focused on Unique. “Yeah?”

“You can eat dinner with me and my parents that will give Puck time to introduce Artie to the family.”

Connor stared at her for a second before smiling. “I'd like that.”

xxx

Jake was already at the table with their moms when Puck entered Breadstix; Artie at his side. He swallowed nervously and for a second entertained the idea of hauling Artie back out the door and back to his house. However Artie must have sensed his nerves dwindling because a gloved hand found his and gave it a squeeze. He looked down with a question on his face.

“Everything will be fine. Let's do this.”

Puck grinned; squeezing Artie's hand back before releasing it and leading the charge. Jake had never looked happier to see him. “And how is the Puckerman family dinner going?”

His mom glared at him. “How can you expect us to get along like this Noah?”

He shrugged. “That part should be easy Ma. The old man ran out on all of us, it should give us something to bond over. You think he gives a crap about any of us? No way. If he did...he would have stuck around. So yeah, I expect you all to make nice...besides. I want to introduce you to someone.”

She glanced at Artie beside him. “And that would be?”

“Ma, this is Artie Abrams. My boyfriend.”

She stared at him for moment, in surprise more than anything. Then her gaze focused on Artie. “What happened to your face?”

“The Janitor didn't put salt on the ramp. My wheels slid on the ice and I crashed.”

“You're still in school?”

“Yes Ma'am. I graduate this year.”

“You make good grades?”

“Perfect 4.0”

And then his mom beamed at him. “It’s good to meet you Artie. I bet you've already been a good influence on Noah.”

Artie grinned. “I'd like to think so, but even I'm not a miracle worker.”

Puck pouted and Artie caught his hand up and gave him a smile, Puck smiled back. “Good thing I love you Abrams.”

Artie just laughed. And with that the tension was broken.

XXX


	8. Chapter Seven

Getting There  
calikocat  
Word count: 2238

XXX

“Your phone is ringing.”

Puck raised a brow at the boy. “Little Dude, you're not using my phone as an excuse to get out of homework. Finish the math worksheet; I know you can do it.”

“I know, I know, and when I'm done you double check my answers and then show me how to fix the ones I screwed up.”

“Right. Get to it.”

Jett made a face at him but moved the paper closer to concentrate. Puck smirked and stepped out of the study to finally answer his phone. “Jake man, what's up?”

“I have a problem.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“Kitty is all up on me telling me she'll let me make a home run, and she's hot...and it’s tempting.”

“I thought you liked Marley.”

“I do.”

“Then stay away from that little man eater. Keep to Marley and let things go slow; don't score just because you can. Sex for the sake of sex is fun, but empty in the long run...and I know you're not ready to be a dad.”

“What do I do?”

“Text me Kitty's number.”

“What good will that do?”

“Just do it and let me take care of things.”

“Okay man...thanks.”

“What are big brothers for. Hang in there Jake.”

Jake hung up and Puck waited for the text, when he had it he dialed Kitty.

“Hello?”

“Back off of Jake.”

“Who is this?”

“Puck, Jake's big bro.”

“And you just called to warn me off of Jake. Really?”

“Listen you little she-devil, Jake's trying to be a good guy and do the right thing. Quit throwing your wanna-be slutty self at him.”

Her laughter grated on his nerves. “Make me.”

“You know, you're an evil little bitch, and very unchristian, doing the things you've done. I mean you almost killed Marley with peer pressure, and now you're trying to get Jake to cheat on her. You're a shitty person any way you look at it and you need to watch your step.”

He could hear her snort. “Maybe if you make it worth my while? I need a date to the Sadie Hawkins dance...and for a little party for two afterward? You're a little old, but you'll do.”

“Not interested. I have a boyfriend. Just back off my brother.” He hung up on her, took a breath...and dialed Artie.

“Hey Lover.”

Puck smiled into the phone. “Hey babe, I need Marley's number.”

“Why?”

“Because Kitty's pressuring Jake to cheat on Marley, with her, I just want to give the girl a heads up. She needs to ask him to the dance ASAP.”

“I'll text it to you. Want me to try and catch her in the act?”

“No we'll leave it at this for now...anyone ask you to the dance yet?”

“No. I thought Sugar would but she hasn't.”

Puck laughed, he could just imagine the pout on Artie's face. “As long as you know who you're going home with after the dance.”

“So you'll be picking me up then?”

“Yep.”

“Good. See you then, take care.”

“You too.” Again he hung up, and waited for the text. Once he had it he made one last call.

Marley's voice came over the line, an unsure quality to it. “Hello?”

“Hey Marley, this is Jake's brother.”

“Puck? Why are you calling me?”

“I wanted to give you a heads up, Kitty's out for your man so you need to ask him to the dance before she makes a move.”

Her sigh came over the phone; it was a very tired sound. “I was afraid of that. Thanks.”

“No prob. If you have a cousin or something that you can throw at Kitty it might distract her for at least five minutes, give you time to ask Jake to the dance.”

Marley's laugh lightened her voice considerably. “I don't, but thanks.”

xxx

Much to Puck's relief, the day of the dance he got a call from Kitty. He answered his phone with a snide tone. “Hello Princess Peer Pressure.”

“Cute.”

“What do you want?”

“I just wanted you to know Marley asked Jake to the dance.”

“I knew that already.”

“Hmph. And I met a guy that's super hot, hotter than Jake or you, and he's my date. So your little brother is safe for now.”

“Good to know.” He hung up and rolled his eyes.

xxx

Puck almost wished Artie hadn't had to sing at the dance, it was a long drive from Cleveland to Lima, and it was going to feel even longer driving back there this time of night. He sighed and parked the van, then got out and started to make his way toward the school, the dance should be almost over by now.

A girl's scream brought him up short...and then he ran toward the commotion. The last thing he'd expected to see was Kitty fighting off some guy at her car. He ran to her rescue and pulled the guy off of her and shoved him away. Kitty was leaning against the car, gasping, hand to her throat, just a bit of blood trickling down her pale skin. Aw crap.

Puck turned to face the guy, having pulled a stake out of his pocket, the vampire snarled at him. Its teeth were bared, Kitty's blood painted its lips, and it charged at him. Puck staked it, with little effort, must have been a new vamp, and it poofed, right in front of Kitty.

“What was that?”

“Vampire.” He pocketed his stake and dusted himself off.

“You can't be serious!”

He shrugged. “Fine, it was crazy guy on PCP who just ran away really fast.” He moved closer to her and checked her throat, luckily it was just grazed. “You're lucky, this could have been a lot worse. Come on the nurse should still be on call.”

She nodded and let him help her back into the school and into the nurse's office. The older woman gave them a disapproving look. “Her date got a little aggressive with her. I had to run him off.” The nurse didn't look like she believed him, but didn't comment, simply went to work on cleaning and bandaging Kitty's neck.

When she left them alone he snagged a granola bar from one of the cabinets and tossed it to Kitty. “You didn't lose much blood, but this will help keep the shock away.”

She accepted the granola bar, but didn't open it right away. “Was that really a vampire?”

“Yeah.”

“Why doesn't anyone know about them?”

“Trust me; the last thing you want is for all the boogey men to be out of the fantasy closet.”

“But the police or army could do something about them.”

“The last time the military tried to do something about the monsters they used their soldiers as guinea pigs...and made their own monster from spare parts.”

A look came into her eyes...and he didn't like that look. “So you want me to keep quiet.”

“Yeah.”

“What do I get out of it?” She looked him up and down.

“You don't get it do you?”

“What?”

“For starters, no one would believe you. But here's the kicker...the people I work for? They run an international organization that's been around for thousands of years, and has more money than God, and could probably wipe out a country or two. Instead they fight the monsters, the ones that kill and eat people anyway.”

She stared at him. “I don't believe you.”

He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone and called a certain witch. “Hey Willow.”

“Oh, hey Puck.”

“I've got a civilian who was attacked by a vamp.”

“Is she okay?”

“Yeah...but she's a crafty little bitch and might need someone besides me to talk to her. Someone she won't try to seduce.”

“Oh...one of those huh? What's her name?”

“Her name is Kitty Wilde.”

“We'll take care of it.”

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome.”

He hung up and focused on Kitty again. “I just handed you over to the Senior Council, you're their problem now.”

“Couldn't handle me yourself?”

“Hey, I'm just a trainee.” He smirked and left her alone in the nurse's office.

xxx

Puck managed to catch the very last of the dance and smiled when he saw Sugar happily perched in Artie's lap on the dance floor. When the song ended his boyfriend gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug and she happily rejoined her friends before passing him at the exit. And she winked at him. Puck winked back and gave her a little bow.

By that time Artie had wheeled to him. “Should I be worried?”

“Nah. You ready?”

“As soon as I get my bag out of my locker.”

“Cool, I'll meet you at the van? Or should I come with?”

Artie rolled his eyes. “I'll meet you in the parking lot.”

 

Puck nearly did a double take when he got back to the parking lot...because Connor's car was there...and Connor was helping Unique into his car...and Connor was wearing a tux. Connor froze when he saw Puck and then shrugged before getting in and driving off.

Artie's voice cut through his shock. “See anything interesting?”

“Just Connor and Unique.”

“Yeah, he showed up at the beginning of the dance. Really made her night...and no one messed with them.”

“I'll tell you why on the way.”

“Fair enough. Carry my bag?” Artie held up the duffel and Puck took it before leading the other boy to the van. He stowed the bag in the back, then came back to open the front passenger door.

As always he gently lifted Artie up out of his chair; Artie snagged a kiss before Puck put him in the van. Once he was settled Artie kissed him again, lengthening the second kiss, drawing it out. Eventually Puck pulled away with a laugh. “If we had time I'd lay the back seat down and we could have a round in the van. But it’s a long drive to Cleveland.” Artie pouted as Puck buckled him in, and then closed the door. He put the chair in the back, secured it, and closed that door as well.

He saw movement at the corner of his eye and tensed, worried it was another vamp. However when looked all he saw was Sam, Brit, Tina and Blaine, staring at him in shock. He smirked at them, and waved before getting into the van and starting it up.

“Think we broke them.”

“Who?”

“Look.”

Artie looked out the window and laughed before waving at their friends as Puck drove them out of the lot. “I think you're right.”

xxx

Puck hadn't been sure how he was going to reveal the world of Slayers and monsters to Artie. He knew that he'd have to eventually, especially if Artie decided to move in with them after he graduated. He just hadn't expected to do it this way. Nor did he expect Artie's reaction.

They beat Connor back to the house, just barely and the three of them went inside together, locking the door behind them. Connor motioned toward the kitchen. “Anyone else hungry?”

Artie looked up at Puck. “A little.”

He nodded. “Sure. Let's eat.”

Of course it was just his luck...that Clem was sitting at the kitchen table...with Spike, Xander...and Lorne. Xander managed to give them a brief panicked look that somehow managed to convey an apology at the same time.

Connor just smirked and went to the fridge like nothing was wrong. Bastard. Puck sighed. “Artie, I'd like you to meet Clem and Lorne.”

Clem waved cheerily and Lorne raised his glass, probably a sea breeze, in a salute. Artie smiled and nodded at them. “Hi.”

Connor stopped and stared at Artie in shock. “Hi? That's it? No freak out?”

Artie looked from one face to the next in puzzlement. “Why would I freak out?”

“Because there's demons in the kitchen?”

Artie shrugged. “My uncle Bailey runs a demon friendly bar back in Lima.”

Puck snorted and kissed the top of Artie's head. “And I was worried about telling you.”

“Telling me what?”

“I'm a Watcher in training.”

“So...you look after the slayer?”

Xander grinned at them. “Slayers. Plural. As in all the girls who are upstairs sleeping.”

Artie's jaw dropped. “I thought there could only be one.”

Puck pushed his chair up to the table. “I'll fix us something to eat; Xander can tell you all about that.”

“Hey, you're a Watcher in training; you'll have to give the speech some time.”

“Yeah, when I'm not in training anymore.”

“Darn. If Spike tells it he'll get it wrong and won't elaborate in the right places.”

“Oi!”

Xander ignored his lover and took a breath. “So the world is older than you know...”

XXX


	9. Chapter Eight: Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“What exactly are you up too?”_
> 
> _“Just playing matchmaker.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't quite remember when Ryder started his contact with the mysterious Katie...but I'm ignoring that whole little subplot.

Getting There  
calikocat  
Word count: 1456

Interlude

XXX

“Dude.”

Jake opened his eyes blearily, searching for the source of the voice that woke him up. Ryder was peering at him just as blearily in the early morning light. What time was it? The last thing he remembered was crashing at Ryder's after some Halo. “What?”

“Your phone.” And then Ryder was asleep again.

Jake reached for his phone; it had somehow slid off the air mattress he was crashing on and was vibrating on the floor. He looked at the screen...the number was unfamiliar. “Hello?”

“Jake?” It was man, not someone he recognized...he didn't know anyone with a British accent.

“Who is this?”

“A friend.”

“A friend wouldn't call me before dawn.”

The stranger chuckled in amusement. “Trust me, I'm about to change your life. I hear you have a girlfriend.”

Jake sat up, more alert now. “Yeah.”

“But she was almost your friend Ryder's girl first wasn't she.”

“Technically...”

“Blew your first shot, then managed to get a second, and left your boy out in the cold.”

Jake winced at that. Whoever this 'friend' was he knew what he was talking about. “Yeah...I did.”

“Doesn't have to be like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“You both like the girl.”

“Yeah, we established that.”

“And your friend Ryder isn't a bad looking bloke now is he?”

Jake's eyes focused on Ryder, who was sound asleep, his hair was mussed and he was the picture of peace. “I guess...what are you getting at?”

“The three of you get on well, and she likes both of you. Might give it some thought is all I'm saying.”

Jake could feel a frown come over his face. “What? We should share her? Don't think so dude.”

“Why is the younger generation so bloody thickheaded?” The man sighed. “I'm not saying share the girl...I'm saying date both of them.”

Jake was glad Ryder was sleeping, even though there's no way his blush was visible in the predawn, barely there light. “A threesome?”

“Just think about it. It would solve all your problems, and no one would feel left out. Ta.” He hung up with a click and Jake pulled his phone away from his ear and simply stared. There was no way he was going to go back to sleep now...simply too many thoughts.

It didn't help that his eyes kept straying to the still sleeping Ryder...who looked...cuter? With his hair all mussed like that...oh...maybe the stranger was right...this would take some getting used to.

xxx

Marley fumbled for her phone, hoping it wouldn't wake her mom. “Hello?”

“Hello Marley.”

She sat up, though her eyes remained closed. “I don't know you.”

“All you need to know, is I'm a friend. And I'm looking out for you.”

“No thanks, I have enough of that with Kitty.”

The stranger chuckled, the sound made her shiver a bit and she finally opened her eyes. “I heard about that. Trust me; I'm nothing like that little crazy. Just wanted to offer you a suggestion.”

She sighed, if she hung up he'd probably just call back...might as well listen to him. “About what?”

“About your boys.”

“My boys?”

“Jake and Ryder.”

“What about them?

“You like them both...don't you?”

She bit her lip, suddenly nervous, and a little ashamed. “Yeah.”

“Nothing wrong with that pet, both your young men are worth an ogle or two. But you might want to let them know you still like both of them...that you want them both.”

“I...I can't. It was hard enough choosing Jake.”

“Well that's exactly what I'm saying girlie. Don't choose.”

“What?”

“Be with both of them. The three of you would make quite the item. I'm sure the school would be all a twitter at its first ever threesome.”

Marley couldn't help it...she blushed as images of Ryder and Jake...together appeared in her mind. “Oh.”

“Just think on it.” And he hung up.

Marley put her phone down.

“Oh!” A nervous giggle slipped from her throat. There was no way she'd be going back to sleep.

xxx

It was still early when Ryder opened his eyes to find the air mattress empty and the bedding folded neatly. He frowned; wondering where Jake was...and why was his phone ringing? He grabbed it from the bedside stand and answered. “Hello?”

“Morning, Ryder.” The voice was foreign, in two ways, he didn't recognize it...and the guy had a British accent.

“Who is this?”

“Just a friend. I wanted to talk to you about something, plant a seed as it were.”

“What are talking about? It’s too early for weird crazy person riddles.”

The man laughed. “Your boy Jake, you two get on well right?”

“Yeah, he's my best friend.”

“And your girl?”

Ryder frowned. “She's Jake's girl.”

“What if she was yours too?”

“Dude, that's not cool. Marley is a person, not property.”

“Not saying she is, just saying maybe the three of you could work something out. You and Marley like each other.”

“Yeah...we've kissed even.”

“Ever thought about kissing Jake?

Ryder's brain stuttered to a halt. “What?”

“Think about. If you were with both of them...everyone would win. You'd be that much tighter, and you'd have each other’s backs. And when you're ready the sex would be unbelievable.”

Ryder wasn't sure his brain could handle much more...now he was picturing Jake in ways that...weren't the least bit disturbing. Huh. “I...”

“Just think on it.” And he hung up.

Ryder stared at his phone...then he remembered something...earlier, when it had still been dark...Jake's phone had been ringing. And now Jake was nowhere in sight.

“Oh my god.”

xxx

Spike smirked as he pocketed his phone and turned to head back upstairs. Xander was blocking him, standing between him and the stairs. “Morning, luv.”

“What exactly are you up too?”

“Just playing matchmaker.”

“And why did you snatch Artie's phone last night when he and Puck were otherwise occupied?”

“Needed some numbers.”

Xander blinked and rubbed at his face tiredly. “You're trying to get Puck's brother involved in a threesome aren't you?”

“It would solve all of their bloody problems.”

Xander rolled his eye and crossed his arms. “Why do I put up with you?”

Spike smirked and edged closer to him, batting his lashes. “Because you love me and I'm a very nice piece of ass and worth every shag.”

And then Spike was tackling him to the floor to prove his point.

xxx

Marley sipped at her hot chocolate nervously. She hadn't been sure what she was going to do or say when she told the boys to meet her at the cafe. And now that they were there with her, sitting around a small table, and she wasn't sure how to proceed. Though she was glad they were the only ones there this early on a Sunday, other than the staff, she wasn't sure she could have had this meeting with an audience.

Finally Ryder cleared his throat. “I uh...got a call this morning.”

Marley blinked and blurted out; “Was it a man with British accent?” Ryder's eyes widened and Jake choked on his coffee, both blushed and she felt infinitely better. “So it wasn't just me and he really wants us have a threesome.”

Both boys nodded, but it was Jake who spoke. “I know you two like each other...and I don't like leaving you out bro. You're my boy, and we'll always have each other’s backs.”

Ryder's jaw dropped a little. “So...”

Jake grinned. “So we can give it a shot?”

Ryder's eyes were a little wide and Marley reached for the hand closest to her. “It’s okay...we're all sort of...surprised by this.”

Jake tentatively reached for his other hand. It was strange, grasping a boy's hand...Ryder's hand. But not bad. “So?”

Ryder swallowed and nodded, before he leaned closer, Jake smiled a bit and met him halfway. Neither were prepared for the sparks that happened when their lips met for the first time. The kiss was simple, genuine, and chaste even...but when they pulled back, both were grinning.

“So?”

They looked at Marley, still grinning. Ryder nodded. “Our matchmaker was on to something.”

Marley grinned. “Awesome.”

Jake kept Ryder's hand in his. Maybe he'd call the guy back, thank him or something...he'd definitely just changed his life. For the better.

XXX


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Artie just smirked up at Santana._

Getting There  
calikocat  
Word count: 1237

XXX

This was the second time they'd all gotten together for a wedding that wasn't...at least this time no one wrecked their car. Though he could have done without seeing Sue Sylvester in a wedding dress. Puck shuddered, causing Artie to give him look, as Puck was currently in Artie's lap, legs draped over the side of his chair. He pointed to Sue sipping punch and murmured in Artie's ear. “Scarred for life.” Artie grinned and merely squeezed his hand.

The most interesting part of the not-wedding and the reception that Mr. Shue insisted on was the new closeness of Jake, Marley...and Ryder. The three teens stayed glued to one another. Whatever meddling Spike had done; had bulldozed any awkwardness they'd had between them...now there was a curious sort of wonder. Not just when either boy held Marley's hand or pulled her close...but when they held each other's hands...and Jake stole a kiss from Ryder who merely grinned.

“You three look cozy.”

Jake just smirked at Puck, not bothering to move away from his girlfriend...or boyfriend. “Right back at you bro.”

Puck gave the three of them a huge grin. “I was gonna apologize for those phone calls you got...but they seem to have helped you out.”

They stared at him for a moment and Marley blushed a bit, and smiled. “Would you thank him for us?”

“Yeah, I'll tell Spike his meddling worked.”

Ryder nodded, but asked a question the three of them had been pondering. “Dude, how did he even get our numbers?”

Artie blushed a bit. “That's my fault. I sort of left my phone downstairs while we were otherwise occupied.”

The teens blushed and Jake made a face. “I did not need that image in my head.”

“I don't know.” Santana smirked, joining them, Quinn on her arm. “Brittany always said Artie was really good at sex, but I bet it’s awkward always taking it from Puck, he's not a small guy.”

Artie just smirked up at Santana. “You're assuming that Puck prefers to top...that's not really the case.”

There was a palpable silence then in their little corner of the room, and Puck ducked his head a bit, blushing of all things. All though Santana and Quinn looked thoroughly shocked it was not enough to stop Santana's mouth.

“How does that even work? Can you even move anything down there?”

“Its my legs that don't work Santana, everything else is in working order. I have the full use of my penis.” He smirked. “Didn't Brittany tell you?”

“And his hips.” Puck couldn't help but add.

Quinn giggled. “I can see how those would be important to someone who's...receiving.”

Puck glared at her. “And when I'm giving.”

“Um.” Marley started. “Just who is Spike?” At Santana's glare she shrugged. “Sorry, I wanted a change in topic. It was making Jake uncomfortable.”

Puck reached for his phone and brought up a picture of Spike and Xander asleep on the living room couch. He passed the phone to Marley. “The Billy Idol look-a-like is Spike.”

Marley's eyes widened a bit, and the boys looked over her shoulder curiously. “Who's the pirate?” Ryder asked.

A new voice joined answered. “His lover, Xander.” Connor grinned down at them, even as he offered a chair to Unique.

“They look good together.” Marley's smile was soft as she handed the phone to Unique who whistled appreciatively before handing it to Puck. Or rather as she tried to hand it back to Puck, Santana snatched it first and she and Quinn gave the couple on the screen a once over before they just started going through all of the pictures. Puck rolled his eyes; that was so very like Santana, good thing there was nothing incriminating on there.

Artie chuckled. “And yet when Puck and I cuddle all the girls’ go ‘oo’ and ‘aww’ over our every move. They don't do that for Spike and Xander.”

Connor snorted as he pulled a chair next to Unique. “That's because you two are new. Spike and Xan have been together almost seven years. And they've known each other since Xander was sixteen, he's thirty-one now, they're old news.”

“How did they meet?” Marley's question should have been innocent, but Connor smirked.

“Spike was in a gang back then. He crashed Parent Teacher night at Xander's high school. And to try and make him leave my dad offered Xander to him as a gift...which is why Xander hates my dad and would prefer to shoot him on sight.”

Puck snorted and hid his face in Artie's neck, trying his best not to laugh at the shocked expressions of everyone around them. Artie however whispered; “I want the real story later.”

Marley swallowed. “But they looked so happy in the picture.”

Connor nodded. “They used to snark at each constantly from what I've heard; with lots of name calling, snide remarks, and sarcasm. Possibly a concussion or two. Actually back in high school I think Cordelia and Xander acted the same way, before, while, and after they dated.”

“What changed?” Quinn asked.

“For Cordy and Xander? Or Spike and Xander?”

“Both.” Santana made a get on with it gesture, and tossed Puck his phone.

“For Cordy and Xander, they got locked in a basement together...which led to groping and making out in whatever closet they dragged each other into. For Spike and Xander, I'm not really sure.” Connor paused, very serious all of a sudden. “I do know that if it wasn't for Spike, Xander would have no eyes...or he'd be dead.”

More stares, Puck however nodded. “I heard that story. The guy that gouged out Xander's eye was gonna take the other one...or snap his neck. Spike knocked the guy out and got Xander to the hospital.”

Connor nodded. “I think they actually started having sex before that though. Then when Sunnydale fell everyone thought Spike was dead and Xander spent like two years in Africa. Buried in his work, rescuing kids from bad situations, I heard he rescued like twenty orphans from several war zones, bombs going off all around them. And when he finally made it back to HQ in London...Spike was there.”

“What happened?” The question came from Ryder.

“A brawl...and then everyone had to leave the room while angry make up sex ensued.” Connor's grin was back. “And they've been inseparable ever since.”

Jake held up a hand. “Wait...Sunnydale? Why does that name sound familiar?”

Puck sighed, he really hadn't meant to disclose this much information. “Well...it used to be Xander's home town. Until it collapsed in 2003; nothing there but a big crater now.”

When they just stared Puck shoved the explanation off on Connor. “You tell them, I'm gonna take Artie home.”

“I wanna hear this.”

Puck nipped at his ear. “I'll tell you about it later. You're parents are at some couples get away right?”

“Yeah? So?”

“They had a hot tub installed a few months ago, right?”

Artie's eyes kind of glazed over before he shook his head and started wheeling them out of the building. “Later guys!”

Puck didn't even blush at Santana's cat calls or Quinn's whistles.

XXX


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Apocalypse attempt the next month was a cake walk in comparison._

Getting There  
calikocat  
Word count: 2381

XXX

Puck answered his phone with his usual greeting to Artie. “Hey babe.”

“Hey Stud.” Artie's voice sounded amused. “Doing anything interesting?”

“How can I? You're in Lima? What about you?”

“Bored...though I'm excited about Regionals...and amused by Brittany's latest thing.”

Puck grinned. “Which is?”

“She made a prediction that a meteor/comet/meteorite was headed straight for Lima, and that the world was going to end.” Artie laughed as he spoke...but Puck felt ice shoot through his veins, it was enough to get him moving.

“When?”

Artie's chuckles died off into confusion. “What?”

“When is it supposed to hit?”

“Puck, its Brittany. It doesn't mean anything.”

“It could Artie. Brittany is...special. Sometimes she just knows things.” By this time he was in the basement where Xander was installing a second kitchen. “Hang on.” He pulled the phone away from his face. “Xander, can you get the council seers on the phone?”

Xander lifted up his safety glasses and quirked a brow at him. “Why?”

“Brittany back in Lima predicted that a meteor or something was going to hit the town and take out the world.”

Xander was pulling out his phone before Puck had even finished talking. “I'll find out.”

“Thanks.” He put the phone back to his ear. “You still there Artie?”

“Puck, it's not real, it’s not gonna happen. I mean sure Britt is a genius in her own way, but that's just not possible.”

“Artie anything is possible, I believe that and I haven't even gone through my first Apocalypse Season yet.”

There was pause. “...Apocalypse Season? Like more than one?”

“Every year since Xander was sixteen during May someone or something tries to end the world. Usually on a Hellmouth. It’s a month early, but everyone is already preparing. We've stepped up patrols to monitor any unusual activity on our Hellmouth. So...just...be careful. It may not really be a comet or whatever...but something could be coming. Just watch your back.”

The amusement was completely gone from Artie's voice. “Every year? Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Puck met Xander's gaze. “Anything?”

Xander's expression was worried, a reaction to whomever he had on his cell. “All Willow can get from them...is there is a Shadow hanging over Lima.”

“Fuck.”

“...Noah?” Artie's voice was small, scared.

“There's a shadow. The seers can't see what's coming...probably isn't a comet though.”

“What do I do?”

“Be careful...Artie...”

Artie beat him to it. “I love you.”

Puck smiled. “I love you too.”

xxx

Artie had almost pushed the last conversation he'd had with Puck out of his mind. Nothing had happened, everyone was okay and the world hadn't ended. But it all came rushing back when they heard the gunshots. And all he wanted at that very moment was Puck. Puck who was a badass, and gentle, and loved him and suddenly Artie was scared he'd never see him again.

The second Mr. Shue told them to start texting Artie shook his head. “Can I call? If I text him he'll just end up wanting to hear my voice.”

Mr. Shue debated it a moment. “Make it quick and be as quiet as you can.”

Artie swallowed his fear and dialed Puck's phone.

xxx

Puck jumped when his phone went off. It was Artie...who should be in the middle of Glee Club right now. His nerves danced a bit; he'd been on edge since learning of Brittany's prediction. “Artie?”

“Puck.” Artie's voice was broken and raw...and terrified.

“Baby what's wrong.”

“There...we were just starting Glee...” There was a small broken, muffled sob, he couldn't tell if it was Artie or not.

Puck snapped his fingers at Spike and Xander to get their attention and switched his phone to speaker mode. “Artie.”

“We heard gunshots.” The terror in Artie's voice sent chills through them all. Xander had his phone in his hand, stepping away to murmur into it.

“In the school?”

“Yeah...Puck...I'm scared. I don't want to-”

“Shh, don't even finish that sentence. You'll be fine. Okay.”

“But-”

“Don't even man, you will be fine. You were in Glee right? That means the choir room. Is Jake there?”

“Yeah, Marley and Ryder are with him...Oh god.” His voice cracked. “Brittany and Tina aren't in here. I don't where they are.”

“Shh...Artie, take deep breaths. You'll be okay. I'll be there as soon as I can.”

“Stay with me?”

“I can't, there's no way I'd be able to concentrate on the road. You hang in there till I get there. Okay.”

“Okay...hurry?”

“I will. I love you.” 

Artie's voice was quiet sob. “I love you too Noah.” It broke Puck's heart to hang up.

He shoved his phone in his pocket, already going for the keys to his motorcycle. Xander grabbed his arm but Puck shrugged out of his grasp and glared at his mentor. “I have to go.”

“Not alone. Our ride is already on its way. I called a friend.”

Spike tilted his head, eyes narrowed. “Riley or Graham?”

“Graham. The chopper will be here soon. Connor!”

Connor poked his head into the room. “Yeah?”

“Break out the Kevlar and SWAT gear. There's been a shooting at McKinley; you're coming with me and Puck.”

“Xander.” Spike said his name softly.

Xander, for his part put his forehead to Spike's, and gave him a gentle and chaste kiss. “We take care of our own. Artie is one of ours.”

“Try to come back in one piece.”

“Do my best.”

Connor's voice was tight. “Unique?”

Puck nodded, doing his best to sound reassuring, it was hard considering his lover and little brother were hiding in fear. “If she was missing Artie would have noticed. So she's in the room with him. But Britt and Tina aren't.”

Connor's expression didn't change. “Let’s get you fitted.”

xxx

Artie couldn't tell how long they'd been there, not without looking at his phone, which was something he didn't dare do. If he looked at his phone he wouldn't be able to resist calling Puck. And if he called Puck he could distract him from getting to Lima as fast as possible. So he had no idea.

Everyone was terrified. Marley hadn't been able to reach her mom, so Jake and Ryder were doing their absolute best to keep her calm, and each other calm. Kitty had tried to make herself as small as possible in Unique's lap, the bigger girl held her like a child, rubbing her back and being as comforting as she could. Blaine had closed in on himself, curling into a ball, and Sam had almost gone into hysterics when Mr. Shue had kept him from going after Brittany.

This was why Mr. Shue was getting ready to head out into the hall to look for her. Mr. Shue had to be the bravest teacher at this school. They hadn't heard any more shots, but they hadn't heard the police either...there had been a helicopter a little while ago...but it could have been a news chopper or something. He swallowed in fear as Mr. Shue stepped into the hallway, Coach Beiste locking the door behind him.

xxx

The local cops hadn't been very happy when they arrived, but in the spirit of unity and saving the kids who were no doubt terrified inside there was no squabbling; even when some of them recognized Puck from his delinquent days. At first they were shocked, but the double take they did, taking in the Kevlar, the helmet, for that moment he was another brother in arms. Though technically only he and Connor weren't packing. He hadn't qualified yet and Connor simply didn't like guns. And more than likely if they saw the shooter Connor would be able to zip in and knock the guy down before he got off any shots.

Graham nodded at them. “We're going in before the locals. Puck you know your way around.”

Puck nodded. “So does Connor. He's spent some time here.”

Graham acknowledged the comment and motioned to his men. “But you're unarmed. As soon as we find your friends you two stay with them.” He eyed Xander. “I don't suppose you'd stay with them too?”

Xander lifted a brow and gave the soldier a hard stare. “You realize this isn't my first hostage situation.”

Graham sighed. “Yeah. I know you've saved some my guys in Africa too. It'll be an honor having you at my six. Let’s go.”

“Puck!” The feminine cry startled the soldiers into stillness.

Puck whirled and ended up with an arm full of Tina Cohen-Chang, who was crying hysterically. “Easy Other Asian.”

The sound she made was somewhere between a hiccup, a sob and a laugh. “I can't find them Puck! They're still inside! Blaine and Artie and everyone! And Principle Figgins won't let me go back in!”

He pulled her back from him. “Tina, listen to me. Artie called after the shots. They're locked in the choir room. Okay.”

“Can I-”

“No, you have to stay out here. Alright?”

She finally nodded, but hugged him again. “Be careful.”

He ruffled her hair and nodded. “I'll get them Tina. It'll all be okay.”

 

Despite the quietness, the stillness of the halls...he'd never been so terrified to be inside McKinley High. Or maybe it was that same quietness that was terrifying; it wasn't a naturally occurring lack of sound. It was the kind of quiet that only prey terrified for its life could emit.

They hadn't seen a soul yet in those halls. A lot of the doors were locked; Connor confirmed that most had students and teachers hiding behind them in the darkened classrooms.

Movement up ahead scared the crap out of him and Mr. Shue ended up with guns pointed at him. “Friendly!” Puck whispered harshly. “Mr. Shue! What are you doing?”

The guns were lowered and Mr. Shue blinked at him, wide eyed. “Puck? Why are you dressed--Never mind. Brittany and Tina are missing. If I don't get Brittany Sam will.”

“Tina is okay, she's outside.” Puck looked at Xander. “He should go with you. If you find Brittany he's the only reason she'll come with you.” Xander nodded in agreement.

Graham didn't look happy but didn't seem to want to argue with Xander. “Fine, we need to hurry.” Connor was out of his vest and helmet and shoving them on Mr. Shue before anyone could blink.

“We'll be in the choir room.”

Mr. Shue nodded and left with Xander and Graham. Puck knocked on the choir room door. “Coach Beiste. It’s Puck.”

The door opened and Beiste stared at him with jaw hanging open. “Puck?”

He and Connor hurried in, locking the door behind them. “Mr. Shue is with armed guards, they'll find Brittany, no worries. Tina is safe.” Beiste nodded, still shocked at seeing him dressed the way he was. A quick look around showed Connor was already across the room with Unique, and Kitty as she was in Unique's lap, wrapped in his arms.

Puck wasted no more time, he found Artie hiding near Blaine and before the other boy could say anything he was in the floor with Artie in his lap, holding him tight.

“Puck?”

“Shh. I'm here babe.”

“How did you get here so fast? You were in Cleveland.”

“Chopper.”

“Are you...are you armed?” The question was quiet, terrified.

“No. Not certified yet.”

Artie almost seemed relieved that he didn't have a gun and clutched at him tightly, face buried in the crook of his neck. “I was afraid I'd never see you again.”

“You're not getting away from me that easily. You and I have plans remember?”

“We do?”

“You bet your ass we do.”

Artie snorted, Puck ignored that it was almost a sob. Instead his eyes finally met Jake's and he held his hand up in a fist. Jake nodded and raised his in the air as well. They were too far apart to touch, but just the gesture was reassuring.

 

When Beiste let Shue in he had Brittany and two other kids with them, a boy and girl Puck didn't recognize. The relief was almost instantaneous, everyone in Glee was safe. His family was safe.

It was just minutes later that the sound of voices yelling “All Clear!” in the halls let them all breathe again. Puck had seriously never been more terrified, not in juvie, not the first time he'd been attacked by a vampire...never.

Even when the lights were turned back on he didn't bother standing up. He couldn't move, he was almost determined to stay there in the floor with Artie safe in his arms. Artie however kissed his neck.

“You can put me back in my chair now.”

“Don't want to.”

“Hey, you can hold me later. All night if you want, but some other people are gonna need Puck hugs.”

Finally he nodded and managed to stand, Artie still in his grasp until he put him in the wheelchair. Then Artie kissed him, and Puck let him take the lead, anything to give Artie control and power, anything to make him feel safe. Puck would do anything for Artie, it was a startling realization.

When Artie let him go they smiled. And then Puck found himself with an armful of Jake, Ryder and Marley. Artie's hand on his hip was the most reassuring thing in the world.

xxx

The Apocalypse attempt the next month was a cake walk in comparison. 

It had been nowhere near as terrifying and the sorcerer who tried to bring about the end of days was some thirteen year old with a bad case of acne and an ego the size of Texas. Not to mention he'd translated his spells wrong and just ended up angering a minor weather deity that decide to literally rain on his parade, it was a day before the little rain cloud stopped raining on the kid. According to Xander instead of calling up power and the end of the world the kid had made the equivalent of a 'Your Momma so fat-” comment. Kids.

XXX


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Willow blinked and took a breath. “Right, sorry...it’s just this is a pretty big spell Artie, and the effects are only temporary. And I can only cast this on you once. Are you sure this is what you want?”_

Getting There  
calikocat  
Word count: 2479

XXX

Regionals and Nationals came and went. New Directions came in second at Nationals, Artie had been pleased with the result, and the younger kids had been happy to make it that far their first go at it.

It was Artie's graduation that made him nervous. It was the last hurdle they had to cross before Artie moved in with him at the Cleveland house. Sure Artie could never be a field Watcher but with the skills he had he'd be an awesome researcher. And he'd still be able to pursue his dream of directing.

And then Mr. Shue fucked it all up.

Puck had been sitting in the audience, watching the seniors go up to get their diplomas. Artie had already gotten his and Puck had a picture on his phone to commemorate the memory.

“Puck.”

He looked up at Mr. Shue. “What?”

“Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.” He followed his former teacher out of the gym and into the privacy of the empty hallway. “What's up?”

Mr. Shue sighed and looked like he was about to give some really bad news. “Artie has given up a lot for you.”

A cold sinking feeling settled in his stomach. “What?”

“Did you know he got accepted into the film school in New York that he's been dreaming of going to?”

New York? But...Artie was going to Cleveland...wasn't he? “New York?”

“This is his dream Puck. I know you love him, and I know you'll do right by him.” And then Mr. Shue slipped back into the gym.

Puck gulped and felt his world come crashing down. He didn't even remember the drive back to Cleveland, but he must have made the trip because the next time he was aware of his surroundings he was stepping out of the elevator at the house and collapsing on his bed.

xxx

Artie was panicking. He couldn't find Puck. Puck had been there when Artie had gotten his diploma, he was sure of it because he'd seen Puck in the crowd, phone in hand, taking pictures. But now...Puck was nowhere to be found.

“What's wrong Artie?” Mr. Shue asked; looking down at him in concern.

“I can't find Puck.”

Mr. Shue nodded. “We had a talk. You can go to New York now. He's doing what's best for you Artie because he loves you.”

Icy fingers of despair, the kind he hadn't felt since that stay in the hospital when he was eight clutched at him. “What?”

“I told him about the school in New York. He let you go to follow your dream.”

Artie stared at the man, who five minutes ago had been his absolute favorite teacher. He looked up at Mr. Shue and knew he was looking at him with as much anger as he could gather. “Why would you do that?”

The question seemed to catch him off guard. “What?”

“You had no right.”

“Artie-”

“NO!” People were starting to stare. “Puck and I have plans!”

“He's doing this because he loves you.”

“No, he left because you had no idea what you were talking about. I applied to New York before I'd decided to move in with him.”

“Artie your dream is-”

“To be with Puck.” He took a breath. “We made a plan Shue. Did you know there is a really good, top film school in Cleveland? No, you didn't. I was going to go there for a couple of years and then we were going to go to New York together.”

“Artie, I know Puck is a very capable person but-”

“You don't get it. He's found his calling, and the people he works for have schools and homes for disadvantaged kids all over the world in almost every major city. He'll have his pick of posts in two years. That's why we were waiting. After his training is done we can go anywhere in the world. Including New York.”

Mr. Shue was staring at him in shock. “I didn't know.”

“No, you didn't. We're not Finn and Rachel, Mr. Shue. We have a plan. I just hope you haven't messed this up so bad I can't fix it. Do me a favor and talk to your students before you take it upon yourself to fuck their lives up.” 

And with that he wheeled away to find his mom. He had to finish packing...and to call up a certain witch. He needed a favor and a small miracle, even if it was only a temporary one.

xxx

“Okay, so I'm only agreeing to this because according to Xander Puck's been on autopilot for the last week. He's just going through the motions and that's not living, heck it’s not even surviving. Kind of makes me want to turn that Mr. Shue guy into a frog, and I hate frogs, what with the sliminess and the ribbityness and-”

“Willow!”

Willow blinked and took a breath. “Right, sorry...it’s just this is a pretty big spell Artie, and the effects are only temporary. And I can only cast this on you once. Are you sure this is what you want?”

Artie nodded. “How long will I have?”

She bit her lip, thoughtful expression in place as she made a number of calculations in her head. “About twelve hours I think.”

“That's more than enough.”

Willow nodded and donned what Xander called her resolve face. “Shannon, would you please put Artie in the middle of the circle.”

The senior slayer of the Cleveland house nodded. “Don't see why we have to do this in the garage.”

Artie held onto her as she lifted him up. “With only twelve hours I want to be closer to him than I would be in Lima. Does he know I'm here?”

Shannon placed him in the circle. “You kidding? As out of it as he is, Puck doesn't even know Puck is here. He's probably still in bed.”

“Then let’s hurry.”

xxx

Puck knew he should get out of bed. Knew he had duties, people that counted on him, needed him to be able to do his job. But he just couldn't, the past week had been his limit, and even that had been a shitty effort.

He'd known that losing Artie would affect him, known it the second he heard Artie's voice that day of the shooting. Puck had vowed to himself, holding Artie in his arms in the darkened choir room, that he'd do whatever it took to keep Artie in his life, and make Artie's dream of directing come true at the same time.

But he didn't know Artie had applied to the school in New York.

God, he was such a girl! Only a chick would lie in bed like this, like her life was over. Ugh, even worse, he was acting like Finn. And with that thought a shudder went through him, no more pity party for Noah Puckerman.

He sat up just as the door to his room opened...and standing there in the doorway...was... “Artie?”

Artie's eyes were hard as he stepped into the room and locked the door behind him. “You just left.”

“I...how are you...did I die?”

Artie walked to him slowly, the movement a bit stiff, which made sense as his legs hadn't moved in years. “Mr. Shue had no idea what he was talking about.”

“The school in New York...”

“I applied there before we made our plans.”

“But-”

Artie was right in front of him now, cupping his face and looking down at him. It was then Puck realized the hardness in Artie's gaze had been pain, not anger. “We made a deal, we're doing this together. Neither one of us is the fool that Finn is.” He leaned down and stared hard into Puck's eyes. “I'm not letting you go. You're mine Noah.”

“Artie.”

“We've got about twelve hours.”

“What?”

“This little miracle? It’s only temporary, and Willow could only work the spell on me once. It’s a onetime thing Puck. But you and me? We're permanent...and don't you ever walk out on me again yo.”

Puck nodded as much as Artie's grasp would allow. “I promise.”

Artie nodded and kissed him, forcing his tongue into Puck's mouth and taking everything he had to give. Chills, very good chills, shot through him and he tried to wiggle into place further up the bed. Artie broke the kiss and gave him a look. “Are you trying to get away?”

“Uh no. But this would work better if we're both naked on the bed.”

“Says you.” Artie smirked. “Maybe I want to bend you over the desk instead? Or take you on the floor on your knees?” Puck groaned and flopped back on the bed. Artie's laugh did nothing to cool him down. “If just talking about it takes it out of you Puck-”

Puck lifted his head up and glared. “Are you questioning my awesomeness?”

“Only if you can't handle me.” Artie continued to smirk, even as he kicked off his shoes and took off his shirts. “Better hurry Puck, we have less than twelve hours now.”

That had Puck shedding his boxers and t-shirt and diving into the bed-side drawer for lube. When he was on his back again Artie was naked and crawling towards him...and for a second Puck was reminded of a nature documentary he'd seen once, of a cat stalking its prey. He swallowed in anticipation and wordlessly handed the lube to Artie.

Artie's soft hands deftly uncapped the tube and quickly found his entrance, his mouth lowered to Puck's cock and mouthed at the tip. “Missed this.”

“Guh.”

Artie licked at him, gave him the royal Popsicle treatment as he was scissored and prepared, those long graceful fingers brushing against his prostate making him jerk and gasp. “Missed you.” Artie whispered, removing his fingers to coat his own cock with the lube, hissing as its coolness hit him. “What were you thinking when you left?”

Puck looked him directly in the eye. “I wasn't. Dude I don't even remember driving back.”

“That was dangerous Puck.”

“Yeah.”

Artie pulled Puck's legs up and over his shoulders as he lined his cock up with Puck's entrance. There was the usual resistance, but Puck was already relaxed, and with just a push Artie was sliding home. Just one push and he was all the way in and he kissed Puck. “Mine.”

Puck blushed when a whine escaped his throat and he twitched; his body very eager and interested at this unfamiliar angle. This was a new position for them...one they hadn't been able to do...and it occurred to him that they'd never be able to do this again after their twelve hours were up. Brown met eyes stared up into blue-green in true understanding. This time would be different; these next few hours were ones that they would have to treasure as they really never would get them back. “Yours.”

And then Artie was pulling out and slamming back in, hitting his prostate directly and Puck was glad that even after the spell wore off Artie would still have those magic hips. Damn.

There was no rhythm, they didn't even take the time to find one, they didn't need it. Just knowing they had to make the most of every second was enough to make Puck scream in passion and frustration as Artie pounded into him. It was the second time they'd ever blacked out having sex with each other.

When his eyes finally opened he groaned, Artie was still on top of him, still inside of him...still hard inside of him. That hadn't happened before. He clenched his muscles around Artie's cock and the younger boy groaned and lifted his head up. “Dude!”

“I think you have some explaining to do.” Puck squeezed again and Artie's eyes crossed.

“I might have asked Willow for a little extra.” His blush was entirely too cute for a guy with his cock in Noah Puckerman's ass.

Puck smirked. “You really want to bend me over that desk Artie?”

The blush faded and the next thing Puck knew he was empty and being dragged to the desk, before he was indeed bent over it and was filled again. And this time Artie took things much slower, opting for a slow build. His hands moved all over him, from his Mohawk, to his shoulders, ghosting over his ribs to his hips. Then finally to his cock that was just starting to fill and rise again, eager to keep up with the one inside of him.

“That answer your question Puck?”

“Damn Artie.” It was all Puck could do, to clutch at the edge of the desk and thrust back into the measured and controlled thrusts that were slowly breaking him apart in the most delicious way possible.

“You really do like being fucked.” Artie shifted just a bit and thrust a bit harder, hitting that spot again.

Puck groaned. “Only by you. Anyone else ever ties to and I'll kill them. Anyone else ever tries to fuck you and I'll kill them. Anyone else ever, ever touches you the way I touch you and I'll cut off their hands and set them on fire.”

Artie laughed and the vibrations that it caused made Puck spasm and scream as he came. The other sped up, thrusting faster into the tight clutching heat that was Puck's body and came with a groan, all but collapsing on Puck's back. “Most people don't talk about murder and mutilation when their making love Noah.”

Puck laughed, which turned the tables a bit as it made Artie's cock, which was still hard, twitch, obviously eager for round three. Dear god. “We're not most people Art. Any other way you want me?”

“Oh yeah, like balls deep in me.”

Puck groaned. “Then give me a minute.”

Artie smiled against his back and started moving his hips again. “While we're waiting for you to catch up I'll just get your cock interested again.”

“Ugh.”

Puck would need to thank Willow for this. This was the kind of thanks that required cookies, chocolate...possibly a gift wrapped lesbian. As Artie continued to thrust into him and reached around to stroke his already hardening cock, Puck wondered how he was going to catch Santana and send her to Willow gagged and wrapped with a pink bow and a thank you note.

XXX

The End.


End file.
